Deadly Legacy
by Reptileboy
Summary: Wolf, Virginia and Tony travel to a town which holds a deadly secret. As Virginia and Wolf deal with their childs impending birth, Tony reassess his life and his future. But their future may never come unless they can stop an ancient evil. 2 NEW CHAPTERS
1. Chapter One

DEADLY LEGACY  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind struck hard against his face, its jagged caress tore at his flesh. The rain had begun its rapid descent, its trail toward the forest surface, interrupted only by its protective canopy. Prophetic ashen clouds hung motionless, the sky had melded into a dark dome, stretching its dominance over the countryside.  
  
Soil soon turned to wretched mud, exposing its evil twin. His feet feel into its murky clutches. Pulling it free with his brute strength. He hugged his cloak against his chest, unable to stop the sheer cold he felt. Out here this weather was abundant and wholly unwelcome.  
  
The town was nearby, its candle lit windows a beacon in the dark. Its warmth would soon engulf his worn body. The small town lay nestled in the valley, its mountainous walls defended it from every enemy, aside from itself.  
  
The rain was harder now, furious in its assault. His eyes began to sting and his ears felt frozen. He muttered to himself, enraged at his foolishness. He had travelled here in defiance of his parents wishes. Out here he had the solitude to pursue his real love, poetry. His father and brother both worked as woodcutters, expectant he would follow. He had no love for their trade, he was more interested in his art.  
  
Out in the forest, inspiration was found in abundance. The forest provided a gateway to the inner workings of his mind. His parents frowned at his chosen profession. An argument preceded his flight her, one that he deemed unnecessary. He was effectively returning home with his pride swallowed. Those thoughts were not at the fore front of his mind, the harsh environment warranted that.  
  
The wind and rain were quickly becoming intolerable. His battered spirit felt it could journey no further, still he struggled onwards. The town was only 15 minutes walk further, yet he was already tiring. He began to doubt he could make it. Instead he decided to find shelter in the nearby cave. It was not really a cave, more a tunnel, as it had been crafted by men. It was carved deep into the mountain side and travelled far into its depths. Its dark interiors manufactured by the townspeople many centuries ago. It had long been lost as to why, theories were mixed and varied. He cared little for them.  
  
Inside he was glad for its shelter and somewhere dry to sit. He still clutched his leather pouch, its contents texts of his poems. He checked it thoroughly, assuring himself that they were safe. Inside the pouch he removed some candles, worn from use. He had often spent long nights in the forest, when the weather allowed him. Lighting one, he moved deeper into the cave. It was slightly warmer here, so he chose to remain here.  
  
He was stuck in this dark foreboding place for the night, which suited him fine. This incident would provide fuel for his writing. He took some ink, a quill and paper from his pouch. He started to write about his parents, as he did his anger rose, and that was when he felt it calling to him. He was overcome by it. Something was calling him from beneath the soil.  
  
Frantically he began to dig, his nails scratching at the ground. After a while he felt his fingers touch the solidness of wood. Wiping the surface, it revealed a box with intricate carvings covering it. It was hard wood, oak most likely. He pulled it free from its earthly grave.  
  
Lifting its simple unlocked latch, it cradled in it a flute. It was a beautiful instrument that inspired him with awe. It was long and had similar carved designs dotted along its frame. He removed it from its ancient casing and held it. He felt its heaviness and ran his fingers along its body. Applying the instrument to his mouth, he started to play. He had no musical ability, yet was capable of employing this instrument. The music echoed through the cave, amplifying it beyond into the forest.  
  
The flute held control over him. He felt intoxicated by playing it.  
  
"Fredrick," he muttered to himself, "What have you done."  
  
Down in the town no one heard the deadly music. Unaware that its past was about to return. The townspeople had forgotten the pain of the past. It had become complacent and unwary. Soon it would face an ancient adversary that they were not prepared to fight. All was not lost, as destiny was about to help them in a mysterious way.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The screeching sound of a heavy load being dragged screamed across the countryside. Deep in to the valley it went, stirring animals from their tranquil lives. Along a dirt worn path deep tracks where dug hard into the soil. Trails from a wagon with an unbearable load and a broken wheel. To its side was a large scruffy man, pressing his weight against the struggling wheel. Up front a young, beautiful woman led two tired horses.  
  
They had travelled here by accident. Their wheel cracked on the jagged rocks in the nearby troll kingdom. As they went on the crack worsened until the wheel itself snapped. They were travelling towards a small town in an effort to find someone to fix it. Its position on their map was somewhat in doubt. It showed what appeared to be a town but had no attached name. They went anyway as it was the closest town for many miles.  
  
Virginia was holding the horses reigns and felt them straining with their difficult load. She had not fully adapted to life within the Nine Kingdoms but had at least managed to learn to ride. The luxuries of her world had parted to become inconveniences. To Virginia the simpler life required a large amount of hard work. Work she was finding easier due to the efforts of one man, her lover, Wolf.  
  
Wolf was not enjoying this trip across the kingdoms and had only gone because Virginia did not want her father to be alone. He did not regret his decision, but did find himself wishing he was back home. Wolf had become relegated to Tony's reluctant assistant. He performed most of the hard, laborious work that Tony shied away from. Wolf may have been a strong man but even he had his limits, and Tony was testing them. Wolf spent much of his time loading and unloading the silly contraptions Tony was trying to flog to the other kingdoms. The lazy bugger had even gone ahead to find some help. This search was most likely being conducted in a local pub with lots of food.  
  
"This is not working!" Virginia shouted back to Wolf. She was correct as their meagre efforts were futile. She stopped the wagon, giving Wolf no warning. As such he pushed against the wagon without the horses support and nearly dislocated his shoulder. Virginia hoped off her seat and moved back to him. He smiled at her as he nursed his aching shoulder.  
  
"Dad should have returned by now," She said looking along the road into the distance. "I'm worried about him."  
  
"Don't be," Wolf reassured her. "He's probably trying to sell them something rather than asking for help."  
  
"That would be like him." She returned, "Lets just take the horses and follow him!" Wolf nodded in agreement and helped her to remove the horses from the wagon.  
  
They dragged the broken wagon to the side of the path. There was nothing in it that was of much value, so they left it unprotected. Mounting the two horses they trotted of along the path, deeper into the valley. As they did the rain that had soaked them the previous night returned. As it did they speed their horses along the paths hoping to find shelter in the town. The town was some way off yet and they would be thoroughly soaked before arrival.  
  
It was an hour before they got their first glimpse of the town. It was larger than either of them had expected it to be. It was made up of a collection of large two storey red brick houses that sprawled across the landscape. Each one only had minor architectural differences but the town looked rather impressive against the backdrop of the green mountains. The main building that stood out was the tallest Virginia had seen in any town. It was a large cathedral sized structure with a tower perched on it. It was a bell tower that stood dominating the town. The building was located on the edge of the spacious market square.  
  
The square was a large clearing in the centre of the town. It had four cobbled roads leading into a large water fountain in the middle. The roads went in a cross formation and where evenly spaced from each other. This precise formation gave the town a more structured appearance to it as the town itself resembled a large square with networks of cobbled pathways crossing it.  
  
In the centre was a dazzling stone fountain spraying water into the air. It was circular and had amble room to sit on. Around the square were wooden stalls which had been deserted in the rain. Virginia was comforted by the movement of people around the square. Up until now the town showed all the activity of a graveyard. They ran quickly in the rain as they hurried from one building to another.  
  
A steep incline descended into the town and was dangerously slippery. They slowed their horses and guided them down. The town enveloped them as they reached the bottom. A large stone archway stood at the entrance of the town. It was the only structure left of what may have once been a wall. Wolf could se the rock foundations protruding out of the ground in two lines attached to the archway. From the archway began a cobbled path which led into the heart of the town. This was one of many pathways which connected the entire town together.  
  
As the rode down the cobbled path Virginia noticed how tall and compacted the houses were. The street they were on seemed to hold mostly shops and businesses. Wolf spotted an inn which had a large wooden sign with a large picture of a big bearded man. He looked gruesome and uninviting. It was hardy the image Virginia had anted to see right now. The inn was situated on the edge of the square facing a large building with a bell tower. Virginia and Wolf dismounted and tied their horses to a beam outside. They entered anyway with fatigue driving them on wards and the hope of a warm bed.  
  
The inn was surprisingly large and spacious from its initial cramped exterior face. To the left of them was a circular table with four small chairs huddled around it. A stairway led up to the next level of the inn behind the table. To their right was a reception desk which had a dark wooden frame. Behind it was a large rack with various keys hanging on it. There was no one at the desk so Wolf rang the service bell.  
  
A minute later a small grey haired man came out from a room behind the desk. He was skinny and wore a round pair of glasses on the tip of his nose. He seemed surprised by their arrival.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?." He asked.  
  
"Yes," Wolf responded, "We require a room."  
  
"Ah," He said. "Hmmm, how long will you be staying?" Wolf looked at Virginia and shrugged his shoulders and she furrowed her eyebrows. Wolf turned back around to the confused man.  
  
"We don't know!" Wolf said honestly.  
  
"Very well then," The clerk said writing down in a large leather bound book.  
  
"And what is the nature of your visit?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Business I guess." Wolf answered. It was plausible and knowing Tony would soon become the nature of their visit.  
  
"We have a room available for two. Is that suitable?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Perfect!" Virginia jumped in startling both the clerk and Wolf.  
  
"Then I'll need your signature here." He said pointing to the book. Wolf wrote his name down forgetting to give an alias.  
  
"Okay then Mr……..Wolf is it!" The clerk read without a hint of surprise or interest. The man closed the book then removed a key from the rack behind him. He ushered them upstairs and showed them to their room.  
  
The room was nice and cosy, bigger than expected and warm. Virginia felt the heat wrap itself around her frozen body. The room had varnished wooden flooring with a large rug under the twin bed. It had a small bathroom en suite with an attractive bath tub. A fire burned in the wall opposite their bed and lit up the room. Candles provided the rest of the light. The clerk handed Wolf their key then left. Wolf watched the man leave then closed the door. Virginia took of her rucksack and flung it on the floor before she flopped onto the comfy bed.  
  
"We should go look for my father now, before I fall asleep." Virginia yawned.  
  
"No chance." Wolf said, "The town is beginning to get foggy. I can barely see the street." Wolf pulled back from the window and pulled over the curtains. He moved over to the fire and threw a piece of wood on it.  
  
"Then what can we do?" Virginia exclaimed. Wolf dropped onto the bed beside her.  
  
"Rest." He answered. "It has been a long journey here."  
  
"But what about my father?" Virginia said.  
  
"He will be fine until the morning. He is a very resourceful man." Wolf said belaying her fears. She snuggled up to him and placed her weary head on his chest.  
  
It was here that they both feel asleep from the exhaustion they felt. They slept the sleep of the innocent unknowing of the terrible events that were about to occur. Outside the fog settled on the town like a cloudy veil. The fire burned itself out protecting the two lovers from the discriminating cold. The candles slowed died too in the face of the cocks crow. The sun came up over the horizon of the mountains and drove away the fog.  
  
Meanwhile in an inn not too far away Anthony Lewis was having a great time. He had arrived here to find help but instead had been enticed to join the helpers for a meal and some drink. That meal had been a feast and their drinks had yet to empty. Around him the murky inn was full of life. Men and women danced to the joyous music of a man and his fiddle. Tony had already experienced the energetic movements of the dance and was supposedly regaining his breath.  
  
It had taken him a while to find the town as he had no map and instead followed a nice man who was going in the same direction. They had talked a little and the man seemed interested in here about Tony's amazing inventions. The man was kind enough to bring him to the local smith who had immense experience in wagons. The smith was very glad to offer help and said he would travel out to their wagon and see what he could do. With that the man who had first brought him here offered him the drink and the meal. Tony saw no harm in it as Virginia and Wolf were having help sent to them and he had nothing to worry about.  
  
The bell for last calls went ringing across the bar and into Tony's ears. His drunken state made it sound as if the ringing was coming from inside his head, which it might have been. It was then that Tony decided to call it a night. Getting up of his stool he tried to make his excuses and leave. The locals heard none of it and ordered another round of beer. Tony was not the kind of man who turned down an offer of beer, reluctantly he sat down again and began his who know what number pint.  
  
It was foggy out and Tony was surprised that it was dark. He was wedged in between to men who where acting as his supports as his legs appeared to be out of order. The men walked him through the streets and out in to the forest area. Tony saw lights in the distance.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tony slurred.  
  
"We're going to my farm. It's on the outskirts of the town." The man on his left answered.  
  
"Why am I going there?" Tony sang.  
  
"Because you my friend are drunk and have nowhere else to go." The man responded.  
  
"Ahhhh, good." Tony said on the very of falling asleep. The two men carried Tony into the barn and plopped him on a stack of hay.  
  
"You can sleep here." The man said laughing. Then he and his friend wandered out into the darkness closing the doors behind them. Tony was to asleep to notice the stagnant smell of manure that was imbedded in the barn. Instead Tony slept until morning when the consequences of his night would be paid in full.  
  
In the forest only a few hundred metres from where Tony was sleeping an age old adversary was reawakening from a long slumber. This evil was already claiming its first victim in the innocent and angry Fredrick. He stood in the cave for the second night drawn by the malicious influence the instrument was exerting on him. He held the instrument as if it were a sword. This was however, a far more deadlier weapon than a simple sword. This instrument was crafted of age old magic that has entrapped many other young men like Fredrick. Holding the instrument in his hand he was overcome by the sense of power and control it gave him. The instrument called to him through the darkness telling him that his time was coming. Soon those who stood against him would see vengeance returned on them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
It was midday before Virginia and Wolf woke from their gentle slumber. The long journey here had taken its toll on their frail bodies. This diversion allowing them the simple pleasure of a restful nights sleep. The room was still warm from the smouldering remnants of the fire. During the night Wolf had unknowingly covered them with a blanket. This simple gesture had staved of any threat of coldness creeping upon them. The bed on which they slept was truly magnificent. A near perfect combination of both soft and hard.  
  
Outside the street was alive with the sounds of frenzied activity. People talked in joyous tones passing greetings to long time friends. The sound of horses hooves could be heard every now and then. Its distinctive clip-clop sound echoing through the near cavernous streets. Behind it could be heard the creaking sound of a wagon or cart that dragged behind it. This town was self contained and rarely did anyone feel the need, nor the urge, to leave. Many travellers might perceive this town and its mountains the illusion of imprisonment. This was not evident in the way its youth remained never wanted to explore the vast world outside.  
  
Surprisingly the town was not xenophobic and trade did occur with nearby towns and villages. It was a small trade that contributed to their insular economy. Townspeople welcomed visitors and passers-by as feverously as any other town the trio had visited. The main source of intrigue for Wolf was how a town as immense as this could remain hidden from the rest of the kingdom. How was it possible for these people to remain of the radar? This was of minor concern to the three travellers as the comforts it offered blinded them to the towns identity.  
  
It was the stirring of Wolfs violent movements that awoke Virginia. The room was a bright shade of red as the sun shone through the crimson curtains. Virginia slowly slid away from Wolf and climbed out of the bed. She turned to look at him and saw that he was still fast asleep. She found it funny to see him sprawled out across the bed. His large frame nearly covering the entire surface of the bed.  
  
Virginia grabbed her rucksack and stole into the bathroom. She quietly and slowly ran a bath as she undressed. After a while she slid into the soothing bathtub and allowed the warm cleansing water to carry her away. The bubbly water massaged her aching body and revitalised her. The bathroom filled with steam and transformed into her own private sauna. She relaxed, then floated away in bliss.  
  
A brief hour of her own therapy worked miracles for her sanity. She opened the bathroom door and was confronted with Wolf standing near naked in his underwear. He smiled at her with surprise while she grinned back. Wolf glared at her and she gave him a look realising that she was only wearing a small towel.  
  
"It's nice to see you're up." Virginia said walking over to him and kissing him.  
  
"It's nice to see you." Wolf said kissing her back.  
  
"I had a nice bath. Are you having one?" Virginia asked.  
  
"After." Wolf answered.  
  
"After what!" Virginia wondered.  
  
Wolf answered by dropping her towel and lowering her onto the bed. Virginia let herself fall under his spell.  
  
"I'll have to take another bath." Virginia whispered in Wolfs ear.  
  
"I'll join you then." Wolf smiled back. Then Virginia and Wolf gave into their mutual passion in the bright red room.  
  
Not too far away in a smelly barn, Tony was slowly waking from his own slumber. Unfortunately the previous nights drinking had decided to give him the mother of all hangovers. His head pounded and his mouth reeked of the taste of stale beer. His eyes hurt from the intense glare of the midday sun. Tony stretched his back muscles which ached immensely.  
  
At first Tony thought he was back home in the palace but the noise of cows and chickens quickly brought that illusion crashing down. Tony spat out the fibres of hay he had munched on in his sleep. He had no idea of how he had come to be here and the night itself was all but a blur.  
  
He stood up and slowly found his feet. Staggering to the door he fumbled with the metal latch. Pulling the door open, Tony felt the heat of the sun on his skin. It was a beautiful sunny day and Tony cursed his hangover for spoiling his enjoyment.  
  
Tony smelt the sweet odour of the sun glazed flowers in the wind. He staggered out into the brightness, passively closing the door behind him. He shaded his eyes with his hand and surveyed his surroundings. It was definitely a farmyard and was nestled within the confines of the forest. The barn was a large wooden structure painted red, like the farms he had seen travelling through Idaho. He thought that he might have had relatives there, perhaps he had been to a wedding or something. It was lost to him now.  
  
A stone cottage lay to the left of the barn with a sun kissed thatched roof. It had small windows divided into four glass panes each. A green door was the only visible entrance Tony could see. The outside of the house had strips of white wash still showing on its weathered face. The house was unique in that it was the only non red bricked building, other than the town hall, that Tony had seen in the town.  
  
Three children who were playing in the courtyard stopped upon seeing Tony. They briefly stared at him before running silently into the cottage. Tony just stood bemused as what to do. Moments later a tall man came out smiling and waving at him.  
  
"Tony!" He shouted down to him as he slowly walked closer. Tony smiled and waved back apprehensively.  
  
'Damn', Tony thought, 'Who is this guy?'.  
  
The man grabbed Tony's left arm in a tight grip and pulled him forwards. The man then patted Tony hard on his back, almost making Tony vomit.  
  
"Morning, my good friend." The man said. "Hope you slept well?"  
  
Tony played along with the stranger hoping some remnants of the previous night might reveal the mans identity. It would be a most embarrassing situation if Tony could not remember the name of the man who had been so generous as to give him a place to rest.  
  
"I slept like a log." Tony returned wryly. The stranger laughed loudly.  
  
"Good, good. Come, eat some breakfast." The man boomed cheerfully. Tony smiled, elated at the offer of a good meal. Tony's spirit perked up as things began to look better.  
  
The smell of freshly cut wood filled the little house of the Griffins. Their small house stood proudly on the hill overlooking the east side of the town. Its two storey structure gave an impressive sight of the town and the surrounding valley. Its weathered exterior worn proudly by its occupants, the ancestors of its creators.  
  
To any ordinary man or women this house and those within it, portrayed the idealic image of the perfect family. A beautiful house with a close knit family who were noble and modest. The inheritors of an ancient and dignified trade whom they were masters of.  
  
To the troubled adolescent mind of Fredrick, this was the embodiment of a restrictive prison sentence. A father too proud to allow his son the simple freedom of choice. An elder brother living up to his fathers expectations. A mother trying to keep her family from falling apart.  
  
Fredrick slipped into his house unnoticed by his father or brother. He climbed the bare wooden stairs towards his bedroom. He moved with precision and purpose, to gather a few items then return to the cave. The instrument still called out to him, beckoning for him to return.  
  
The only thing that allowed Fredrick to break free from its spell was his determination to create his art. For him to continue doing so, Fredrick had to reluctantly return home. In his small room books lay scattered across the floor. He knelt down on the floor and fumbled around under his bed. His hands crossed the smooth surface of his oak chest. In here, Fredrick stored his most precious materials, his most intimate works. Items that he himself believed should not be forced into hiding. He grabbed onto its latch and with a swift pull removed it from its incarceration.  
  
He pulled out his necklace from under his shirt and lifted it over his head. At the end of it was a large rusty key that unlocked the chest. He placed the key into the lock and twisted it. It was rigid and required all his strength to prise open. This box was very old and was remarkably stubborn. It was also one of his most prized possessions.  
  
It opened with a customary creak and sprayed the smell of musty paper into the air. Fredrick relished in its aroma as it promised him adventure within. Fredrick still was unable to see the adventure he was about to begin. One which could easily end in doom.  
  
Here and now, Fredrick was a teenager on the cusp of his life. The road of adulthood leering responsibility at him, goading him with the inevitable. He fought vainly against his predetermined destiny, still blind to the richness of the experience. Adulthood was always tainted by his fathers attitudes. He had seen his brother accept the burden and how he changed. Fredrick was going to fight this change and this, along with his father, angered him greatly. It was this anger that made him such a vulnerable target for the instrument. The ancient mystical power of the instrument manipulated the weak. For that Fredrick's only crime was his resentment and his anger. He was nothing more than a pawn for a force far stronger than him, far stronger than mere mortal men.  
  
He sat on his bed with an unpleasant and uncomfortable feeling. This house seemed threatening and cold. A long dark shadow on the happy and joyous memories of his childhood. Back then, Fredrick was a carefree boy living in the woods and who was in awe of his father. That image had tarnished as each year passed and his father no longer saw him as a child, but as an emerging man.  
  
In his own bedroom his heart felt heavy and desolate. He felt so close to sleeping in it that when he resisted he felt lost. Going out into the woods was a decision that Fredrick believed was right. If his father had thought him anything it was to stick by your convictions. His convictions were in direct conflict with his father and neither felt the urge to yield.  
  
Lost in his memories and depression, Fredrick had heard nothing of the person coming up the stairs. It was only when the door swung open did he awaken from his daze. His heart was pounding with fear in the few moments that the stranger opened the door. He feared another confrontation with his father, which was something which could easily push him of the edge.  
  
The thin frame of his mother moved out from behind the door. Before Fredrick had time to sigh in relief his mother jumped back, startled by his presence.  
  
"Fredrick!" she screamed, "what are you doing here/"  
  
"I live here." Fredrick answered drying. Funny that the sentiment of his statement felt untrue.  
  
"Are you sure?" His mother quizzed. "Seems you live more in that dark, dank forest than you do with your family!"  
  
she was a small woman, roughly five and a half foot tall. He skinny frame distorted he actual height making her appear taller. She wore he long brown hair in her trademark pony tail. A mother for most of her life, she retained her youthful complexion even into her forties. She wore a bright white blouse with a long blue skirt and her customary smile.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to give your poor, despairing mother a hug?" She said stretching her arms outwards.  
  
Fredrick threw the wooden box onto the bed and jumped up. He embraced her, holding back the threat of tears. His mother was the only member in his family that supported him in any capacity. For this, Fredrick felt closer to her than anyone and was proud to be her son.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad!" She joked. Giving him a broad smile and a worried look.  
  
"How are you?" Fredrick asked her.  
  
"Lonely." His mother replied. "I miss my son."  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving, but you understand." Fredrick returned.  
  
"Yes, and no." She sighed. "Your father loves and cares for you. He just wants to help you do well in life."  
  
"I don't want his kind of help." Fredrick boomed. "I want my own life."  
  
"He's your father, Fredrick, you can't ignore him just like he can't help but look out for you." She said. "Your father is a good man, proud of his family and our achievements. He may be arrogant but he means well. Remember that."  
  
"He is a domineering, self absorbed, egotistical man who wants to control me." Fredrick said enraged.  
  
"That isn't true and you know it." She said.  
  
"In his eyes I am a failure and an embarrassment." Fredrick continued, "He wants me to be like him, a nobody in a small, insignificant town."  
  
"You are unique and he is proud of you. He is only trying to give you some help." She said.  
  
"He wants me to join the family business. He wants me to cut trees and make furniture." Fredrick said. "I want to create art and change the world."  
  
"Did you ever realise that your father thinks so highly of you that he asked you to join him. He has very high standards and clearly thinks your capable of that." She said softly.  
  
"But carpentry is so simple and boring. I want to challenge myself." Fredrick sighed.  
  
"Seems your father is not your main problem." She said.  
  
"Maybe, but he is one." Fredrick returned.  
  
That felt good. It relieved him of some of his built up anger. But it still left him with a reservoir of plenty. If this conversation had occurred two days ago then perhaps he would not have fallen so easily under the instruments spell.  
  
"I've got to go." Fredrick said gathering his supplies into a bag. He flung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" His mother asked.  
  
"I have some things to do." He answered, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be all right."  
  
Somehow she felt otherwise. Perhaps it was some mothers intuition or something else, but she had a bad feeling about her son. With that Fredrick kissed her on the forehead and left. She listened as he crept down the stairs and stopped at the door. He opened and scanned the area for signs of his father, after he felt sure he ran into the woods.  
  
His mother sat down on the bed and worried. She clutched a bunch of poems in her hand. She looked at them with wonder and resentment. It was these poems that were tearing her family apart, but they were also her sons best hope for a better life. She held them fearing for her sons safety and the future of her family. Caught between two people she loved equally, she hoped and prayed that this situation would end soon.  
  
The town was bustling with people under the bright, clear blue sky. The cobblestones, scorched by the sun, felt warm even with the protection of their shoes. The previous nights weather seemed a distant memory that had no lasting effect.  
  
Virginia and Wolf walked out into the maelstrom of activity. Their horses were gone, taken to a nearby stable by the strange clerk in the guesthouse. They had all too quickly forgotten about their horses welfare in their haste for shelter.  
  
Virginia was mostly concentrating on finding her father in this mini city. The palace rarely exhibited such a flurry of activity unless it was a special occasion. The people met their looks with accommodating smiles. Children ran around her feet in sounds of joy and laughter. She was starting to find the town almost infectious in its unbridled happiness.  
  
Wolf was more interested in the smells assaulting his senses. He had been hungry earlier, now he was starving. His stomach ached with his hunger. A nearby butcher shop held his interest with its displays of meat tantalisingly close. Although he would much prefer it cooked as now he was more accustomed to hot meals. Cooked meats was not a luxury Wolf could afford in his time, during and after prison. Wolfs main obstacle was not the distance but the intentions of his partner.  
  
"Shall we get something to eat. I'm famished." Wolf said sheepishly.  
  
"Em, sure." Virginia replied, looking up and down the street. "How about there?" She said pointing to an inn. It was called Der Jager Kneipe. Virginia found it strange. That sounded almost like it was German. It was odd but not too surprising in a world of make believe.  
  
Wolf smiled and linked his arm with hers. They began walking towards the inn, slowly through the crowd. The inn had a sign with a picture of a beer glass and a knife and fork sticking out on a flagpole. This was the universal sign for a place with alcohol and food. In a world where many went without proper education, logos were king.  
  
Wolf pushed the heavy wooden door open revealing a darkened interior. It was narrow inside but very long, much like their guesthouse. Rows of benches and tables went in straight lines down both sides of the inn. At the end was the bar which stretched from one wall to the other. At either end of the bar were two doors leading into the back. The inn was populated by cheery people enjoying hearty meals. A waitress slid among them delivering plates of delicious smelling meat.  
  
A large , plump woman stood behind the bar cleaning glasses with gusto. She gave them a fleeting glance when they came in then quickly returned to he work. Wolf and Virginia found a nice quiet table in the corner and sat down.  
  
"Can I help you?." The young waitress asked. She was modestly tall, about Virginia's height. Her bright red hair complemented by her fading freckles. She wore a glistening clean white apron, the pride of all waitresses. She was gentle and spoke with a sweet and courteous voice.  
  
There was no menu as the variety between meals in pubs was non-existent. Wolf of course knew what he wanted.  
  
"I'll have a chicken, a tender steak and five or six lamb chops." He slobbered.  
  
"Cooked or uncooked?" The waitress joked.  
  
"Oh, em." Wolf mumbled as he bit his fist.  
  
"He'll have it cooked and I'll have a leg of chicken, potatoes and some vegetables." Virginia answered on Wolf's behalf.  
  
"Thanks." The waitress said then turned quickly and hurried of behind the bar.  
  
"Pity." Wolf muttered. Virginia smacked him hard behind his head.  
  
"What was that for?" Wolf protested.  
  
"You know." She answered. Of course Wolf knew exactly what she meant and was just playing with her. It was part of their ongoing exploration of their relationship. They still held the excitement of each others company. Wolf leaned back against the wall and surveyed the room. It was cosy and warm unlike some of the dank and dirty hell holes he had visited. He wrapped his arm around Virginia's shoulder and pulled her close.  
  
"So where do you think your father is?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Probably either in the wrong town or hungover. It fifty, fifty." Virginia sighed.  
  
"It's an odd place here. Unlike anywhere I've been before." Wolf said.  
  
"Hey, everywhere I go here is odd. It's just a matter of degrees." She returned.  
  
"I can't quite understand it but I'm sensing something strange here. It's almost like there is something going on or going to happen. I can't explain." Wolf said.  
  
"You don't have to. When is the kingdoms not in some sort of danger or crisis!" Virginia said, "You just expect bad things to happen."  
  
"I don't know." Wolf sighed.  
  
Thankfully their food arrived. It was an extremely fast service. The young waitress cheerily brought large plates of food to them. She balanced them carefully on her arms, manoeuvring through the inn with ease. She place them neatly on the table.  
  
"Here you go." She said placing the plate in front of Virginia. "Would you like something to drink with that?" She asked.  
  
"Em, some water would be nice." Virginia said politely.  
  
"Water!" The waitress exclaimed. Virginia's stony face answered her and she saw that the stranger was serious. "Okay then." She said bemused.  
  
Wolf was already clearing his plate with a speed only a wolf could achieve. He sat with a napkin tucked neatly under his collar which was already speckled with juices. As he ate he gnarled as he tended to do. On occasion this attribute was endearing, other times it was extremely annoying. This fell somewhere in between.  
  
"How about you?" The waitress asked Wolf. Surprised and distracted by the waitress, Wolf looked up still chewing.  
  
"Would you like a drink with that/" The waitress repeated. Wolf stopped eating.  
  
"A pitcher of ale, please." Wolf answered. The waitress smiled before speeding of, amused by her clients odd behaviours.  
  
"Wolf!" Virginia said hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
"What!" Wolf responded.  
  
"Ale!" Virginia said sternly.  
  
"I'm thirsty and I hate water." Wolf defended. Virginia shook her head in silent complaint. When the drinks arrived, Virginia gave Wolf a viscous look which scared of the plucky waitress.  
  
Virginia finished her meal a long time after Wolf. He instead sat there looking plump and bloated. For someone who ate so much, he was thin and muscular. He drank his ale and looked affectionately at Virginia. This made her feel as if she were under a spotlight and made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Stop it." She said.  
  
"Stop what?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Stop staring at me like that!" She replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, is that bothering you, my dear?" Wolf said.  
  
"It is, so stop it." She demanded.  
  
"All right." Wolf said and began looking aimlessly around the room. His eyes moved around ignoring Virginia. It was rather comical and made Virginia chuckle.  
  
The two left the inn feeling refreshed. They merged into the crowds which were going to the town centre. They were laughing and joking as they went. If this place was infectious, then neither seemed to care. The two saw the symptoms as positives, and welcomed them. They came into the clearing and had their first glimpse of the impressive town hall. Outside the hall was a large man wearing a gold chain. Virginia believed that this was the mayor. A crowd of people were circled around him and he talked loudly. Virginia could not make out what he was saying but it aroused roars of laughter from his captive audience.  
  
Wolf pulled her downwards. She had spent so much time looking at the mayor that she did not notice they had reached the fountain. Wolf was sitting on its edge, smiling warmly at her. She sat down beside him and put her hand in his. They turned around top look at the impressive plum of water.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Virginia whispered to Wolf.  
  
"What's that?" Wolf said pointing to a brass plate in the water. Virginia peered into the water trying to read what was on it.  
  
"It says something." She exclaimed, "Welcome to Cherry Blossom Town."  
  
"So that's the name of this place." Wolf said.  
  
"Odd that they have in their." Virginia muttered.  
  
"Well I have to say, Cherry Blossom Town is a great place." Wolf smiled.  
  
"It is indeed." She returned. Then under the spray of the fountain they kissed, and the sounds of the crowd washed over them. They stayed their forgetting their problems an allowed themselves to drift in the moment. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Tony sat eagerly at the kitchen table. The smell of bacon burning on the pan filled him with frustrated anticipation. Tony felt surprisingly relaxed in this strangers humble cottage. The stranger himself had yet to provide Tony with the slightest hint of his identity. Tony felt each moment pass with the fear of the inevitable moving closer. He only hoped to remember the strangers name before breakfast was served or else he would suffer unbearable embarrassment.  
  
The kitchen was small and compact. Food was stacked on simple shelves and an iron stove stood proudly with its flume extending through the roof. Over the stove a pan sizzled with chaotic dance as a middle aged woman stood merrily overseeing. The stranger himself, sat at the table to Tony's left hand side watching his wife with passionate eyes.  
  
In a nearby door frame, three tiny figures peered inquisitively at their guest. Occasional whispers between them elicited silenced giggles. Their energetic movements made him feel old and worn. Tony was surprised at their shyness and decided to give them the benefit of observation if it meant that they become comfortable. In a fit of giggles two of the younger children pushed the eldest out into the kitchen. The stranger turned to address his mischievous offspring. The child stood silently, not moving in any direction but stared at the floor. Tony felt sorry for the child as it was his presence that was making the child uncomfortable. It felt wrong to make them prisoners in their own home. With those thoughts, Tony made himself feel totally unwelcome.  
  
The man motioned for the child to come to him and it did so rapidly. The child climbed up onto its fathers lap and clung protectively in his lap. Tony smiled and remembered how his own daughter had once been so young. In many ways Tony envied the stranger for having the fortune to have such vibrant children, a wonderful wife and a magnificent house.  
  
With the child nestled in his lap the man called the other children to the table. They came to the table and took up seats as far away as possible from Tony. This made him self conscious and made him wonder if he had done something to scare them.  
  
Finally the awkward silence was broken with the arrival of their breakfast. The table gave silent creaks under the weight of the miniature feast. The children quickly wrestled with each other over the best looking meat and near conflict was averted by their fathers mediation. The mans wife sat down beside Tony and waited for her children to finish their pickings.  
  
"Jack says that you're not from this kingdom!" The woman asked Tony.  
  
"I'm actually not from any kingdom really." Tony answered as he gathered his food. Finally he had a name and the weight lifted off him and he become more relaxed.  
  
"So you travel a lot!" She inquired.  
  
"Only every now and again." Tony returned.  
  
"Tony is an inventor who works for King Wendell." Jack said.  
  
"That must be very exciting!" She asked.  
  
"It is, the king is very supportive of my work." Tony answered proudly.  
  
"What kind of inventions have you made?" She continued, "They must be really fantastic."  
  
Tony felt somewhat under a scorching spotlight and was unused to the barrage of questions. Although the subject matter was something he enjoyed discussing about, himself.  
  
"I make mostly farming equipment such as ploughs and pickers. The king wants to address the threat of a food shortage before it becomes a crisis." Tony answered in a stately tone which was seemingly lord like in its pronouncement.  
  
"Well we don't have to worry about a food shortage here. We have all we want or need in this town." The woman said.  
  
"Where exactly am I really." Tony asked.  
  
"You're in Cherry Blossom Town." Jack said surprised, "Didn't you know where you were going?"  
  
"We were actually heading home to the palace but when the wheel broke, we had to stop here. The map showed that there was a town here but it had no name." Tony said.  
  
"Probably because no one really comes here. You're the first visitor we've had in weeks." Jack said.  
  
"So you travel alone?" The woman asked.  
  
"No, I travel with my daughter and her partner." He said before realisation struck him, "Oh my god. Virginia! I left them back at the wagon." Tony quickly stood up grabbing a handful of bacon and rushed towards the door.  
  
"Sorry to leave so abruptly but I have to find my daughter." Tony said, "Thank you for you excellent hospitality." Tony waved then quickly disappeared out the door.  
  
A moment passed before he appeared at the door again.  
  
"Which way to the town?" Tony said.  
  
"Follow the dirt path. It'll take you directly to there." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Thanks again." Tony said before he disappeared once again.  
  
The family sat waiting for him to return again. After a minute they returned to their meal, mostly bemused.  
  
"What a funny man." His wife noted.  
  
"Indeed." Jack returned.  
  
Outside the puffing sound of a breathless Tony could be heard as he sped off into the town. The one thought in his mind. 'Virginia is going to kill me' he muttered to himself, in between pants.  
  
Midday soon turned to tempting afternoon as the sun sank into the mountains. In the town the people slowly began to wind down. In a display unlike anything either Wolf and Virginia had ever seen, the townspeople collectively left the square. Like a mass exodus, the people left in groups, albeit merrily.  
  
Virginia was not really interested as she brushed her hand through the crystal clear water of the fountain. She peered into the water and saw the flickering image of Wolf. The water made gentle ripples against her hand, spreading out across the surface.  
  
In an odd act, Virginia pushed her hand into the fountain and ran it across the bronze name plate. She felt the rough texture of the print against her sort finger tips. The plate was worn and only the name of the town remained readable. Her hands felt words broken by age, making her wonder what secret the plate held.  
  
"I wonder what the plate says!" Virginia said aloud.  
  
"Huh," Wolf said surprised by her observation, "Probably nothing important. Certainly nothing to fuss or worry about." Wolf was most likely correct as Virginia had no reason to presume that the plate held something sinister. Wolf slowly brushed her hair from her face and smelt it. She smiled and removed her hand from the fountain. His sensuous movement slowly crossed the surface of her face, along her cheek, then finally to her rosy lips. Wolf kissed her gently and she closed her eyes. She placed her dripping wet hand against his rough face forgetting its coldness. Wolf did not mind as its silky smooth liquid trickled down his face.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a man panting heavily. At first Virginia believed it was Wolf but then Tony broke a sentence.  
  
"Sorry, pant, I am late, pant." He struggled. Virginia looked up at him, still a little dazed and confused. His untimely arrival had pulled them from their passionate spell.  
  
Wolf looked at Tony with a hundred witty comments racing through his mind. Wisely he chose not to be forthcoming in his unhelpful observations.  
  
"Dad!" Virginia said, almost unsure of Tony's identity. Finally the cogs in her brain started again and she returned to her regular self.  
  
"Where have you been?" Virginia boomed.  
  
Tony sat down beside Virginia at the fountain. He cupped his hands and drew water from the fountain and drank it,  
  
"Dad!" Virginia exclaimed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting a drink. Is that a crime!" Tony retorted.  
  
"For all you know, it very well could be. This world is crazy." Virginia returned.  
  
"Nonsense." Tony replied, "The whole town drinks this water. It's perfectly pure."  
  
"How would you know!" Virginia said smugly.  
  
"Jack said so." Tony said as truthfully as a he could, which was very little.  
  
"Who's Jack?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Jacks the local blacksmith, who is kindly going to fix our wagon." Tony answered.  
  
"Finally, some good news." Wolf interrupted.  
  
Tony looked at him as if Wolf had just suddenly appeared out of thin air. Virginia gave a scowl which was very chilling and very much understood.  
  
Virginia snapped her head back around to face her father. The interrogation would continue. Wolf looked at Tony, who was in turn looking at him with an expression saying simply, 'Uh, oh'.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes both men were subjected to Virginia questioning and many pieces of her wrathful mind. The sky turned a pale yellow, then a bright red before settling on black. Finally Virginia seemed to tire and allowed Tony a brief chance to speak.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, but it is getting dark and I would like to see Jack and organise our repairs." Tony said sheepishly.  
  
"Alright then, we will go and visit this Jack person." Virginia said reluctantly.  
  
"We!" Tony said with hardly a hint of surprise.  
  
"Why, you didn't think that I was going to allow you to wander of on your own again." Virginia responded.  
  
"Well, actually I thought that I was the grown up here." Tony remarked.  
  
"You have to act like one if you want to be left on you own." Virginia said, "We are going with you, so lets start moving." Virginia pulled Tony up with fierce strength and marched Tony of into the town. Wolf followed silently behind, afraid of Virginia's volatile temper.  
  
"Come on, lets get moving." Virginia said as she prodded Tony.  
  
"Yes officer." Tony muttered.  
  
Wolf could see Virginia's face tighten with anger but luckily for both of then, she declined from responding to Tony's remarks.  
  
Tony led the trio through the maze like streets of Cherry Blossom Town as if he knew exactly his destination. The streets took on a magical quality under the twilight and the half moon. The occasional cloud drifted across the moon, shrouding the town in darkness. The streets seemed vibrant and alive even in the dark. Ahead of them, a tall man lit lampposts with a long stick. The lamps were bright and gave the streets a unique glow. The wind was blowing slightly against their backs and soothed their scorched skin from the midday sun. Tony still carried a red face and was moving rather slowly. Wolf plucked up the courage to approach Virginia, believing that she had calmed by the beautiful night. He scooped up her hand and grasped her palm in his. She smiled when she saw him and he felt a sense of normality return to the trio.  
  
Finally the sound of clanging was heard which heralded the end of their brief journey. According to Tony, the forge was on the outskirts of the town and it was hard to miss. The street opened up to reveal a large building which had two large doors spread wide open. Inside was a cluttered and hot work area. A man stood over a large fire with a curved thin metal strip. He heated it, then hammered it before dipping it into a pool of water in a chaotic mesh of hissing and spitting.  
  
The man noticed them and gave a brief wave then resumed his hammering. Tony inquisitively began poking around the forge, no doubt inspecting the place in a purely scientific capacity. Wolf stood outside looking back on their path. They were on a slight incline and could see the town sprawled out across the valley. Virginia thought that the town was built like a bowl.  
  
The man stopped hammering and went over to Tony. They talked a little and joked openly. The two men came over in fits of laughter. Virginia was even more intrigued as to the identity of this man, this must be the mysterious Jack. Tony and Jack came over to Wolf and Virginia. Tony made the introductions.  
  
"This is my daughter, Virginia." Tony said gesturing to her, "And this is her partner, Wolf." Wolf nodded towards the man.  
  
"So is Wolf a nickname or are you a real wolf?" Jack asked strangely straight up. This caught the trio by surprise and Tony cursed the fact he said the truth.  
  
"I am a wolf, well a half wolf technically." Wolf said with a gulp.  
  
"Don't worry. We here don't have trouble with wolves, especially since they were pardoned." Jack said.  
  
"That's good to hear. So many are prejudiced to us that often our identities are best kept to ourselves." Wolf said relieved.  
  
"A wise move considering the legacy of the wolves," Jack said. "I have never had reason to hate or condemn a wolf."  
  
Tony was tiring of this banter and decided to change the subject to something important.  
  
"So how is the wheel coming along?" Tony said clapping his hands together. Jack turned to him as if Tony had caught him by surprise.  
  
"Oh, that will be up to William." Jack answered cryptically.  
  
"Who's William?" Tony asked in frustration.  
  
"He's the town carpenter." Jack replied giving Tony no real cohesive answer.  
  
"Why would we need to use a carpenter!" Tony asked.  
  
"Because you're axle is also broken. When I went out to look at your wheel, I had to check the size of the axle. As I did I found a deep crack in the axle. To fix this I will need a new axle, so William has to make me one." Jack said.  
  
"I didn't know that the axle was broken!" Tony said surprised.  
  
"It doesn't look broken, but I checked anyway. I checked under the wagon and found it. Considering the load and distance from here to the palace, the axle could snap at any stage. Would you prefer to have it fixed before you leave or walk home?" Jack joked.  
  
"I could do with the exercise." Tony laughed. Jack found it funny, Wolf chuckled a little but Virginia just shock her head in despair. Virginia rubbed her face with her hands then closed her eyes.  
  
"How long will the repairs take?" Virginia moaned.  
  
"Depends on how long it takes William takes to cut and shape the wood. Could be a week or two." Jack answered.  
  
This was almost unimaginable. A week, perhaps two, stuck in this place. While it was nice, they did want to return to home. It was hard to believe that the palace had now become their home. Funny how things had changed so dramatically in the past few months.  
  
"Possibly," jack said. "Then another week for me to attach it to the wagon."  
  
Tony almost had a heart attack. Virginia was verging on furious and Wolf was unsure what to think.  
  
"Can't it be done any quicker?" Wolf said in an effort to ease Virginia's obvious distress.  
  
"Afraid not," Jack answered. "I can't do my job until the wheel and axle are done. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do."  
  
Jack was seriously saddened for the plight that the trio were in. he wished he could do better but years of work had taught him that axles and wheels cannot be rushed. As a craftsman he took pride in his work but cursed the slowness of his creations.  
  
"Well this is great." Virginia said. "What are we going to do here for three weeks?"  
  
"I have an idea." Wolf whispered in her ear.  
  
"Not now." Virginia shot back. Wolf's smirk disappeared rather abruptly.  
  
"Can we even afford to stay here that long!" Virginia said.  
  
Jack was deeply saddened to see Virginia upset. Suddenly he had an idea that might help them. If anything this could possibly ease their problems.  
  
"I could let you stay in my house if you want. It's small but we have a spare room if you want." Jack said scratching his head.  
  
"Oh no, we couldn't impose on you, especially after all your help." Virginia replied.  
  
Nonsense. We don't mind at all. We would be pleased to have you stay with us." Jack returned.  
  
"I don't know!" Virginia mused.  
  
"Come on Virginia, it will save us money." Tony said.  
  
Virginia looked at Wolf for some help but he just shrugged his shoulders. The pressure was being put solely on her and she wasn't to happy about it.  
  
"Fine." She said. "But we will pay for our expenses."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't take money from guests." Jack said.  
  
"We'll only stay if you let us pay. Think of it as payment of our meals and stuff." Virginia said as she began to warm to the idea.  
  
"If you insist. But I'll only take for what you eat, nothing more." Jack said as a compromise.  
  
"Deal." Virginia said shaking Jack's hand.  
  
"Great. We'll get our things and meet you at your house." Tony said.  
  
"I'll close up and head home so we can prepare for your arrival." Jack said.  
  
Virginia and Wolf trotted outside, Tony remained for a private word with Jack.  
  
"You honestly don't mind?" Tony asked.  
  
"Of course not. We'd love to have you stay with us." Jack answered.  
  
"I hope you don't get in any trouble with the wife!" Tony said with a nudge.  
  
"She'll be happy to have someone to talk to all day." Jack Laughed.  
  
"Then I'll see you later." Tony said as he headed of after Virginia and Wolf.  
  
"See you later." Jack said waving to them.  
  
Jack watched them as they disappeared down the familiar street and thought about his generosity. It may have seemed a hasty decision but he had always had a good heart. He liked Tony because they shared similar interests. Most of all Jack wanted to learn about the outside world as he had a curious nature. He had often toyed with the notion of travelling around the kingdoms. But that small dream had died when he was young. He had little regrets other than this. Instead of his dream he had been blessed with a wonderful wife and three beautiful children.  
  
Fredrick sat in the cave, shrouded in the shadows. He felt better in the dark, felt alone. The flute was in his hand, his sweaty palm wrapped tight around its body. Inside his mind raged a tremendous war of wills. Fredrick fought the instruments control and in turn it just entrenched itself further into its victims mind. Soon it would be in complete control of him and then it would begin its plans.  
  
When Fredrick seemed to regain control it plagued him with images of his father, vicious images wrapped in dark emotions. Images spanning a life time of hate and disagreement. For those brief faulting moments was enough for the darkness to envelop him.  
  
For a mere instant Fredrick regained control. He slammed the instrument into the far wall. It did not break but sat their on the floor. It seemed to be laughing at him and Fredrick fought hard to block it out. His forehead sprouted beads of sweat as his body strained. Tears flowed down his cheek and dropped on to the dusty floor, unseen in the darkness.  
  
All the strength he fed into the battle was in vain. The anger he felt for the instrument was enough for it to regain a foothold. Fredrick began shaking violently before he slid over and picked the instrument back up. Inside he cursed his weak will but continued to fight the instruments influence. The ancient evil that now consumed him saw its own its own malevolent plans begin to promise fruit. Soon Cherry Blossom Town would face him again, and fail once more. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
The moon was only midway through its cosmic cycle but was nonetheless impressive against the backdrop of the dark night sky. Stars twinkled majestically overhead and the trees rustled against the gentle breeze.  
  
Virginia and Wolf walked slowly down the cobbled streets back to their inn. They vaguely remembered where it was and anxiously sought a landmark to guide then. They walked slowly not only due to this but because they both enjoyed each others company. Moonlight was romantic influence on them that seemed to signify their burgeoning passion. Underneath them their hard shoes soles clapped against the cobblestones with each mindful step.  
  
The smell of burning oil and pine filled the cool night air and wrapped itself around the couple. Virginia walked with her arm wrapped around Wolf and pressed her head against his shoulder.  
  
Tony trailed behind them with increasing impatience. He fumed silently at their slowness. The pace was wholly unacceptable since he had no idea where they were going. The predominant reason for his displeasure was his increasing hunger. He was almost certain a meal awaited them upon their return to Jack's cottage. His stomach murmured in rumbling protest. Finally Tony snapped, after all Virginia had been rather nasty earlier. It was only fair to act likewise in a reverse situation.  
  
"Can we pick up the pace a little?" Tony said with fake politeness.  
  
Virginia recognised this from years of experience and turned to scowl at Tony. She said nothing and continued on at her own pace. Tony just sighed in admitted defeat and trudged onwards.  
  
"What's up with him?" Wolf whispered into Virginia's ear noting Tony displeasure.  
  
"Oh him, he's just thinking with his stomach, that's all." Virginia explained.  
  
"I can understand that." Wolf said with a warm smile. Virginia gave a muffled chuckle that Tony didn't catch.  
  
Virginia looked around at the picturesque town and wondered how long she could stand to stay here.  
  
"I could get used to living here." Virginia remarked.  
  
"Really?" Wolf asked  
  
"I don't understand it but this place just calls to me. It's quiet and secluded. The people are friendly and it's so attractive. It the perfect place to raise a family." Virginia said.  
  
It's indeed nice but I have a odd feeling about this place. Perhaps it's to good to be true." Wolf said.  
  
"It's not something I've spent a lot of time thinking about but I suppose I would like somewhere other than the palace to live in. Someplace of our own to call home." Virginia returned.  
  
"I would love a place of our own but what about Tony and Wendell! When would we see them?" Wolf asked.  
  
"We could visit them occasionally, at holidays and that." Virginia responded.  
  
"I don't know if that would be good for us and our child if we were the have to travel such a distance. Also, remember that we do not celebrate holidays like you do." Wolf replied trying desperately not to crush Virginia's dreams but also trying to imbue a sense of reality.  
  
"I know. I mean I don't want to live here per se, but I would like to have a place to ourselves. I want to get away from everything, start a life of our own." Virginia sighed in confusion over her own wants and needs. She felt she was unable to fully communicate her feelings to Wolf. Sadly she was not aware that Wolf shared her sentiments.  
  
"I would love that too, unfortunately the kingdoms are a dangerous place to live in. Wendell's palace provides great protection." Wolf said. "I can only protect us so much before I can't guarantee your safety. This town has no defence from an invading enemy."  
  
Virginia was genuinely shocked to hear these words come from Wolf. To her, Wolf, had appeared fearless. This was, however, a revelation.  
  
"I know that you are correct. But one thing is certain, we have to make a decision soon." She said as she rubbed her hand in a slow circular motion over her belly. Wolf placed his hand over hers.  
  
"Soon, I promise." Wolf whispered as he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
Their moment of closeness was interrupted by Tony who could no longer stay silent.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tony asked like a spoilt child.  
  
"Nearly." Virginia answered while also brushing him off.  
  
"Are we really?" Wolf asked Virginia quietly.  
  
"I don't know. I can barely remember where the square is." Virginia answered.  
  
They laughed together, loud enough that Tony was able to hear it.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tony asked in frustration.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a little joke." Virginia answered giving Wolf a sly glance.  
  
Tony was not happy fearing that the joke had been at his own expense. All he could do was ignore their laughter and follow blindly behind in the hope that they were 'nearly' there.  
  
The tall, muscular figure of Jack walked solemnly along the gravel path that led up to his small cottage. His feet strained with tiredness and protested at having to walk any further. Underneath his feet the dirt crunched under his weight. He carried a bag with him, slung over his shoulder and gripped with both hands. In the distance the candle light of his home was visible among the shadows. He watched as a plume of smoke rose continually into the night sky, barely visible against the heavens.  
  
It pleased him to be returning home after a long hard days work. His hands ached from the battering inflicted upon them by stray blows. Even the oldest and best craftsmen fell victim to the odd hammer blow. His work load today had been heavy and he had pounded his fingers more often than he should. He blamed his absent minded head for his discomfort as his thoughts had strayed much today. His new found friends were coming to stay with him and his family. He had a nagging feeling that his decision had been premature and that he had betrayed his wife's trust. Anyway, it was too late for him to go back on his word. Now he had to convince his wife. After all, she was going to have to do most of the work in preparation for their guests arrival.  
  
He walked up the path towards his house and smelt the aroma of a chicken dinner drift on down into the valley. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fragrant smell. His arrival had not come unnoticed as he heard a commotion in the house that quickly made its way to the front door. The door shock with thuds as he heard its latch unlock. The door flung open as his three children raced out to greet him. He dropped to his knees and opened his arms wide. The children ran into them and grasped their father in a giant embrace. He closed his arms and held them.  
  
"Daddy." They called. "You're finally home."  
  
"Yes, I am." Their overwhelmed father responded.  
  
By now his wife had come to the door and stood leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.  
  
"Come on you lot, get inside before you catch your death." She commanded.  
  
The children knew better than to argue with their well intentioned mother. They slowly removed themselves from their father with shared sullen expressions. They quietly went back to the house, filling past their mother in silent protest before they disappeared into the cosy kitchen.  
  
Jack clambered off his feet and readjusted his bag back onto his shoulder. He walked up to the door and his awaiting wife then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She said.  
  
"Better be a lot of it." Jack remarked with a gulp.  
  
"Why?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Because we've got guests coming to stay." Jack winced.  
  
"Oh do we!" She said sternly. "Well I'd better get to work. Who's coming?"  
  
"Tony and his two friends." Jack replied happy that his wife didn't appear to be inflamed by his decision.  
  
"Three guests!" She smiled. "Wonderful."  
  
They went inside closing the door behind them. Both wondering what to do next.  
  
Wolf and Virginia were surprised to find that their departure was just as simple as their arrival. They were not frowned upon or asked for a reason. The whole process ran rather smoothly. In fact, the inn clerk was more polite than usual, more alive and welcoming. Perhaps they had caught him at a bad time upon their arrival. They had come very late in the night at an ungodly hour.  
  
Virginia found their room, and their things, neatly laid out for them. Someone had done an excellent job at cleaning, she wondered if she should have left a tip. She gathered her things and rendezvoused with Wolf and Tony in the small lobby. She found them chatting with the clerk and they appeared to be getting along very well.  
  
The room itself had been surprisingly cheap, well as far as Virginia could tell. She still found it hilarious that the legal currency was named after her friend. The clerk kindly asked if they would be taking their horses with them. The two had almost forgotten about them, but arranged for them to be collected tomorrow. As a sign of goodwill, they paid in advance. Tony remarked that jack had a nice cosy stable for them and could personally vouch for its comfort.  
  
As the left for jacks house, Virginia wondered if they had been impolite in accepting his offer. Personally she would miss the comfort and privacy a guesthouse could afford, and a nice hot bath. Virginia was not one to openly view the good side of things first but she eventually found her way. this. This stay here would be a most valuable learning experience. Something to help her ease into the magical world of the Nine Kingdoms.  
  
After their big adventure they had ventured on a tedious crusade around the kingdoms in the name of science and profit. Now was the opportunity to see what life, real life, was like in the kingdoms. Finally Virginia felt she could make the ultimate decision over which world to live in. Perhaps, at last, she could achieve a degree of closure.  
  
Now the tables were turned. It was time for Tony to take the lead. Finally he could speed them up and get back in time for a meal. In his haste to find Virginia and Wolf, Tony had forgotten the route back to the cottage. He had criss-crossed the entire town in a frantic search, passing every street and landmark. All were just a blur in a fast fading memory. The darkness did not help either as the town took on a different appearance in the glow of the half moon.  
  
"You're what's funny." Virginia answered still embroiled in her fit of laughter.  
  
"I don't understand how I can be of such amusement to you." Tony said frustrated at Virginia's giggles.  
  
"That's because you don't have a father who is old and to proud to admit he is lost." Virginia remarked.  
  
"We are not lost and how dare you question my ability to remember where a simple cottage is located." Tony retorted with a face of near anger.  
  
"Well are we lost or not?" Virginia said with smug truth on her side.  
  
"We are nearby." Tony said in a large gulp.  
  
"That's not an answer." Virginia said.  
  
"Fine, we're lost. I admit it." Tony said with flailing arms.  
  
"See I knew it. I can read you like a book." Virginia said.  
  
"Oh can you! If so, then tell me which way I should go." Tony mocked.  
  
"If you don't know then I don't know." Virginia said. Before Tony had a moment to respond Wolf butted in.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. We've already established that we are lost. Can we now find a way to find ourselves." Wolf said.  
  
Virginia and Tony broke from their stances and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine then." Tony said. "Shall we go this way." Tony said pointing in the direction of the forest. Its foreboding treetops stood menacingly above the town skyline.  
  
"Alright. But if we get lost in that forest, I am going to kick your ass. Understand?" Virginia said a voice of rolling thunder.  
  
"Perfectly." Tony answered.  
  
"Then shell we go." Virginia said grabbing onto Wolf and forcefully pulling him in the direction of the forest. As they departed the sound of Tony could be quietly heard in the night.  
  
"Old indeed." Tony mumbled.  
  
The view from the small window gave little comfort. Each time Jack had come to this window he was hopeful that he would see the three ramble up the dirt path. Instead the darkness was all that could be viewed. Jack despised the dark as it held its cloak in his face. The moon his behind darkened clouds and strayed less from its shield. It light on momentarily illuminating the yard. For the immediate moment, Jack could see only to the near reaches of the barn, a mere few metres away.  
  
Inside his increasingly worried mind, Jack cursed himself. Gave blame that he did not go with them or tell Tony the easiest path to his home. Foolishly he thought that Tony already knew the way to his home. Their lateness reminded him painfully of his error. He stared with eyes weary with tiredness. His arms aching with pain from the heavy work forced upon them earlier.  
  
Upstairs the children slept the sleep of their young innocence, unaware of their parents predicament. In the kitchen, steam rose from a pot for the third time in the last hour. Jack's wife busying herself to escape the worry and the wait. Tea was not one Jack's most favoured beverages, nonetheless it provided a slight distraction. His wife placed it gently on the table. He turned instinctively to take the cup upon hearing the clatter of cups. The sound reverberated in the deathly silent room. His wife sat down opposite from where he stood by the window. She looked at him with fretful eyes. He held the cup with both his hands, heat conveying across his hardened palms. He smelt the tea leaves as the boiling water mixed with them as he stirred. Jack stood watching the liquid swirl in the cup as if it were hypnotising him.  
  
"Jack." His wife called. He looked up with a dazed expression etched upon his face. "Sit." She motioned to the chair beside him. Jack sat down silently. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
As the sky grew dark the realisation that they were truly lost finally struck the trio. The wind was blowing with an icy touch that snapped at their toes and blew right through them, chilling them to the bone.  
  
Virginia walked along the worn stone path with Wolf's royal blue coat wrapped around her shoulders. Tony was visibly shaking as he had only a light cotton jumper to protect him from the unforgiving cold. Whereas Virginia and Tony walked with painful footsteps, Wolf was a hive of activity. Virginia could see his heavy breathing from the plum of frosted breath that came with pulsing regularity from his lips. It rose into the air like fog that floated gently into the night. Virginia could not help but feel that tingly sensation that made her so attracted to Wolf.  
  
Wolf's frantic activity was the driving force in what had essentially become a quest for Jack's house. They would have stopped long ago if Tony had not persisted in proclaiming that they were on the right path. Wolf's unbounding energy drove Virginia for follow even though she was extremely tired. Without warning, Wolf stopped and looked down. He bent to his knees and started to rub his over the stones that covered the pathway.  
  
"What now?" Tony said as he criss-crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
  
"This path is old." Wolf stated, obviously deep in thought as he stared at the path ahead.  
  
"So, everything here is old. Big deal." Tony responded, clearly annoyed at Wolf's blunt answers.  
  
"This path has not been used in a very long time." Wolf answered. Tony's already rising temper nearly exploding.  
  
"Well, it's only Jack and his family who live up here." Tony defended.  
  
"Still, the path has been undisturbed for a long time." Wolf stated, "There should still be marks left here from when you came down."  
  
Tony looked at Wolf dumbfounded and began to open his mouth but nothing came out. Instead Virginia, who had so far decided to stay out of their argument.  
  
"So we are on the wrong path?" Virginia asked Wolf.  
  
"It would appear so." Wolf answered with a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed earlier but I had to much misplaced faith in Tony here."  
  
That last remark hit Tony like a bullet, but he would not take it standing.  
  
"Well so what! Jack's house is still around here," Tony said before pausing. "I think!"  
  
"Dad, once again you get us lost." Virginia said as she brushed past Tony and moved beside Wolf.  
  
"We are lost, aren't we?" Virginia asked Wolf.  
  
Wolf did not like lying to his love, and now was the time for the truth.  
  
"Yes," Wolf sighed. "This path leads deep into the Forest. No one has passed along here in a very long time, I'm afraid." Wolf drew Virginia close and held her tight. It was unspoken but Virginia knew that Wolf was right.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Well, whatever you decide to do will have to wait a while. I need to go to the toilet at the moment." Tony said. "Now if you will excuse me."  
  
Tony turned away from them before disappearing into the bushes. Virginia did not even have a chance to lodge a word of protest. Virginia gave Wolf a look of painful concern, then held him tighter. Wolf saw no difficulty in Tony going into the bushes to attend to nature, but he could understand how Virginia might fear for her father's safety. After all, Tony had a knack for getting himself into trouble.  
  
Virginia felt concern well up in her and she came to realise who tired she was of worrying for her father. Wolf still had not come to realise the stress and strain that she was under, to Virginia's credit she hid it well.  
  
As the minutes ticked painfully by, the worry on Virginia's face was becoming more pronounced. Wolf, of course, was completely calm. As much as he appeared Virginia's pillar of strength inside he had fears as real as her own. In each others thoughts they worried about each other and counted down the seconds. Soon the realisation that Tony was gone too long gave way to the silence being broken.  
  
"He's been in there for too long," Virginia said. "Wolf, would you go in and check on him?"  
  
Wolf gave Virginia a look of complete horror and stared at her in mortification. Virginia was somewhat puzzled and surprised by his look.  
  
"Well?" Virginia asked after been met by Wolf's shocked stare for a minute.  
  
"No way." Wolf answered bluntly.  
  
"Why not?" Virginia quizzed further.  
  
"Because it's a private thing," Wolf answered. "He could be doing anything in there!"  
  
"Is this some macho male thing?" Virginia said.  
  
"A what?" Wolf said totally unaware of the terms real meaning. Virginia had not fully realised that the divide between both their worlds spilled into their vocabulary and she scolded herself for nothing putting it simpler.  
  
"You know, acting tough because you're guys." Virginia tried to explain.  
  
"Oh!" Wolf said with a nod. "It's nothing like that, it's just that he could be doing anything in there, what with the darkness and the fumbling…," Wolf paused before continuing in a hushed voice. "Anything could happen."  
  
"Alright then." Virginia said succumbing to Wolf's excuse. "We will just sit here and wait and freeze to death."  
  
Wolf felt the rising urge to cuddle her but from her fuming appearance she was currently in he decided wisely to keep his distance.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Wolf's keen hearing detected something in the bushes. He immediately rose and took up a defensive position in front of Virginia. While he expected it was Tony returning, he was not taking any chances when it came to Virginia's safety. Virginia protested being smothered behind Wolf and tried pushing him aside. It proved in vain as Wolf stood like a rock, unmovable.  
  
By now Virginia could hear the rumblings herself and listened as they grew louder as whatever it was made its way slowly and clumsily towards them.  
  
Finally the figure came close to their location. Virginia held her breath while Wolf let out a low growl. When Tony appeared out of the bushes backwards, Virginia and Wolf did not know whether to laugh or pounce on him.  
  
"Dad!" Virginia moaned finally breaking the uncomfortable moment of silence that accompanied Tony's re-emergence.  
  
"You are not going to believe what I found!" Tony exclaimed with a smiled smeared across his pale face.  
  
"If it's not Jack's house I am going to kill you." Virginia warned.  
  
"It's not Jack's house but it is very interesting." Tony responded in defiance of his daughters threat. Virginia held her hand up to her forehead as the beginnings of a headache began to surface.  
  
"What is it?" Wolf asked.  
  
"See, at least he has some curiosity." Tony said in a clear snipe at Virginia.  
  
"Oh I'm curious, just not about things in the middle of the night when I am cold and hungry and beginning to wonder if killing my father is any help to the situation." Virginia said as her voice resonated with anger.  
  
"It's a castle." Tony said. Virginia raised her hands with disbelief at how her father could be son insensitive.  
  
"Finally somewhere warm to sleep in." Wolf praised.  
  
"Not exactly." Tony cut in. "It's a ruined castle."  
  
All Wolf could say was "Oh." Before he put his arms around Virginia.  
  
"We can get some shelter there, at least until morning." Tony said.  
  
"We should go back the way we came and try and find the town." Virginia said.  
  
"It could take us all night to get back. The castle is better." Tony responded.  
  
"I am not staying in the damp, dank remains of a crumbling castle." Virginia stated.  
  
"The castle is fine." Tony said back.  
  
"Ha, since when did you become an expert on castles!" Virginia joked.  
  
"Hey, I've been here a lot longer than you and I happen to know a lot of things about castles." Tony responded to Virginia's remark.  
  
"Spending all day lazing around one does make one an expert." Virginia said.  
  
So the two siblings continued to bicker leaving Wolf to just go sit on a nearby rock and rife it out. It got like this sometimes and he had learned the hard way not to interfere in their squabbles. Wolf took his hands and placed them over his ears in an effort to drown out the noise. It was while doing this that he first smelt it. It was a smell barely noticeable but lay lingering on the edge of his senses. It did not take him long to realise what the smell belonged to, meat. Actually, to be specific, it was the gorgeous, tantalising, mouth watering smell of bacon. And the smell was coming from nearby.  
  
In the small cottage otherwise known as the Griffin homestead, the coldness of the night slowly began to creep in. Upstairs in the small but comfortable bedroom, the children slept soundly. Downstairs their parents sat with ever increasing worry and frustration. The kitchen sat silent as time held no relevance, minutes, hours disappeared as all they could think of was Tony, Virginia and Wolf.  
  
Jennifer, who had been busying herself with kitchen work turned to see her husband as he stood with tiring vigil. In his eyes she could see the weariness, the desire to rest, but like her own they would not submit. As she looked at him she caught his attention in which a silent question was asked to which he shook his head.  
  
She walked past him, feeling the rough wooden floor creak under each step. Slowly she crept up the tiny stairs to the children. The room was dark except for the twilight that washed through the tiny window. Even without the aid of the moon, she could easily find her way through the dark as she was aware of every object in the room.  
  
Slowly she made her way toward the large bed that all three children occupied. She stopped for awhile to absorb the moment and enjoy the looks of perfect innocence etched on their tiny faces. Then as all mothers who fussed over their children she noticed the blanket which shielded them from the cold was slightly slipping off the bed. Carefully she pulled the blanket over them and she winced as they stirred for a brief moment.  
  
Thankfully her care in fixing the blanket meant that they did not wake. She crept backwards towards a small rocking chair and sat down. Quickly she stood up again upon feeling the bump on the chair. Standing to inspect it she quickly realised it was the children's story book. She sat back down and placed the book on her lap. She lifted the leather bound cover and read over the table of contents, recognising the titles of each story, each one she had read a thousand times to eager little ears. To her the greatest things in her life were being a mother and the wife of a wonderful and caring man. She considered herself blessed to have these things and thanked whatever made this possible with every breath.  
  
Downstairs, Jack felt his eyes begin to sting ad water up. He quickly began to rub them in an effort to ease his discomfort. He spun around upon hearing his wife clamber down the stairs. She immediately saw he was in some sort of pain and rushed to him. She placed her hand up against his face and gently brushed his own hands away. Jack knew more than to argue with his wife.  
  
Satisfied that it was not anything major, she moved her delicate hands away and gave him a warm reassuring smile. His eyes no longer hurt as much but he would not resume his vigil at the window for a while. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. Silently, Jennifer instinctively began to boil a pot of water on the stove the sat down beside her husband.  
  
"Go to bed Jack!" She said in a hushed voice knowing exactly what his answer would be.  
  
"No, I can't. I have to keep watch for Tony." Jack protested.  
  
"Jack, it's almost sun-up. Let me stay watch." She asked. Jack gave her a smile brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I invited Tony and his friends to stay here. I will wait here until they arrive." Jack said ending that particular discussion. Jennifer place her hands on his.  
  
"Then I will wait with you."  
  
From where Tony stood he could clearly see the flickering light of a candle as it danced in as a far off window frame. The light stood on the hill like a beacon guiding them to safety. In the fading moonlight and the coming sunlight, Tony saw the vague outline of a cottage rise out of the darkness. Wolf's keen sense of smell coupled with a constantly hungry stomach, had guided them here to the place he had failed himself in finding. He felt both frustration and exhilaration at their journeys end. After blindly leading them into the bowels of the forest, Tony remained silent with his guilt. He both admired and despised Wolf for leading them here. Most of all he was just glad to be finally back in civilisation.  
  
Virginia's legs ached as did the others. The gently rising slope that was the path to Jacks cottage seemed daunting to climb. Wolf was already allowing her to relieve some of her burden by resting on his shoulder. Wolf did so upon see the overwhelming tiredness invade her usually bright eyes. She turned and gave him a comforting smile, thanking him silently before focusing her eyes back on their goal. Wolf could hear Tony's heavy panting as he trailed behind the couple. He felt anger and resentment toward Tony who had led them with his headstrong pride and endangered his own daughter. Wolf would not bring his anger to Tony's attention nor that of Virginia's. instead he kept it within, festering and boiling as he felt Virginia weakening.  
  
For a while in the forest, Wolf had come near sheer panic. He was truly afraid that Virginia may have been hurt, that their child's own life had been endangered by a fool he had unconditionally trusted. If Virginia had not been there, Wolf might very well have come very close to hurting Tony, badly. Wolf hoped that Tony at least felt half as much guilt as he had felt helplessness.  
  
As they came into what could only be described as a crude courtyard, Virginia faltered. Wolf caught her weight barely before she slammed into the ground. He heard Tony rush up to her and saw him grab onto the other side hooking his arm under her armpit. Both men caught each other in a brief glance and in that moment both seemed to understand each others pain. Without a word all was forgiven and their joint concern and love for Virginia overruled anything else. Wolf and Tony lifted Virginia up and supported her back whilst scooping her legs up. Virginia let herself be swept up by them and had little energy to resist.  
  
"Tired." Virginia whispered.  
  
"Soon." Was all Wolf needed to say before Virginia closed her eyes.  
  
For all Virginia's small build, the fatigue both men felt made her feel as heavy as stone. It was a mere few yards to the house and both men were heaving and panting heavily. In the corner of Wolf's eye he saw shadows flicker in the cottage before the door flung open, bathing the trio in warm light. A tall figure rushed out and ran to them. Wolf felt the weight of Virginia lessen as the figure lifted her in his arms removing her from both men before rushing into the cottage. A woman came out to them and threw blankets over their shoulders before guiding them in. Immediately as they passed through the door frame both men felt the warmth and were filled with overwhelming relief. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Brilliant sunshine bathed the bedroom in a warm glow. Outside the worn window could be heard the faint and joyous sound of children playing. Trees rustled nearby while birds added a cheerful chorus to the day. Life was vibrant and awake, with the notable exception of Tony, Virginia and Wolf. The trio instead remained in slumber, revitalising their tired and ragged bodies and getting some much needed rest. The remainder of the small cottage was silent, yet in a warm and welcome way. Broken ever so slightly by the movements of its keeper, Jennifer, who thoughtfully kept her daily chores as quite and undisturbing as was possible. Her husband's guests had surprised them in the darkness of the previous night and she had yet to converse with them since their curious arrival.  
  
It was no noise that woke Wolf but the abrupt slap that he received across his face by a soundly sleeping, though seemingly dreaming, Tony Lewis. He rose sharply, bewildered and drowsy. He rubbed his face which had a dull numbness upon it. His mind began trying to comprehend the strange room he had found himself. His memories slowly coming forward to fill the pieces and answer his questions. Wolf turned his head and gazed upon his fair Virginia, and he was immensely relieved to see he sleeping peacefully. Slowly he slid himself out from between Tony and Virginia. After making completely certain that he had not stirred either awake, he made for the door. As he crept along Virginia's side of the bed he pulled the patchwork cover back over her and smiled contentedly. As he pulled on the round brass door handle, the door gave a slight creak and Wolf cringed. After opening a small crack, he slid between then gently closed the door behind him.  
  
Wolf turned and found himself in a small kitchen and dining room. It was exceptionally clean though had a worn look that came from age and use. In a way it was almost picturesque, having a lived-in-feel to it that made it cosy. A woman came in, startling Wolf, yet she seemed not to notice him or acknowledge his presence. Wolf made a step forward, his boot making a heavy thud on the wooden flooring. The woman turned around upon the sound, her eyes looking down toward the ground as she dried a plate. She muttered something that sounded like a name but not his. She looked up at Wolf and her eyes exploded in pure astonishment. Her surprised face quickly dissolved into a broad and warm smile.  
  
"Morning," She said, pausing for a moment clearly in deep thought. "Mr Wolf, is it!"  
  
"It is," Wolf replied in a slightly bemused tone as he felt wholly uncomfortable in not knowing the young woman's name.  
  
"It's very nice to finally see you awake, after all the ruckus of last night. I half expected the lot of you to sleep for days." She said as she placed the plate on a shelf. "My name is Jennifer, I'm Jack's wife. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I hope that it is nothing too bad." Wolf enquired.  
  
"Just your name and what Anthony told Jack."  
  
"I'm afraid I know very little of you," Wolf replied not realising the impoliteness of his comment until he heard the words spin out of his mouth.  
  
"Well we will have plenty of time to get to know each other as I hear that you will be spending some time here in our humble house." Jennifer commented.  
  
"Hopefully not to long, we wouldn't want to be getting in your way."  
  
"Nonsense, you're no trouble at all. I'll be glad for the company. Living out here so far away from the town that I have only Jack and the young ones for company."  
  
Wolf looked around the room awkwardly.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Definitely, I'm famished." Wolf replied in a rapid tone that made Jennifer giggle slightly.  
  
"I guess you have a typical wolf's appetite for bacon and sausages!" Jennifer enquired.  
  
"Of course," Wolf replied hesitantly.  
  
"Good, take a seat. It shan't be too long." She said gesturing to the small table before she turned and set about making Wolf his breakfast.  
  
"Eggs!" She said, her voice muffled as her head became buried inside a cupboard.  
  
"Please," Wolf answered, letting out a deep breath and finally beginning to feel comfortable.  
  
In the smoky atmosphere of his forge, Jack hammered at molten steel. A sculptor of function, he made things of beauty which could be fully experienced. In the white hot coals he created new from old. If it was made out of metal, Jack could use mould it into any shape and form. From his early childhood through to his adolescence, Jack forged with loving intent. His father, a smith himself, watched his son embrace the his heritage with such energetic enthusiasm. Though it also saddened his father deeply that he no longer had that energy, he also felt great pride. His leather apron the same his father once wore. To Jack, his craft was extremely important to him as it seemed forever since those innocent days.  
  
Sometimes, as he hammered away in his forge, he thought about his children's future. He would often wonder whether or not they would embrace their fathers craft as much as he had. Jack understood how even though he was only in his early thirties. As for his wonderful Jennifer, he thought that she had not aged a day since they first met. Her beautiful face untouched by the harmful caress of time. In the knowledge that she was back at their cottage, with their three beautiful children was exceptionally comforting.  
  
Even more so was the fact she had company in the form of their strange guests. He understood the intense isolation Jennifer felt being so far from the town. Only her regular weekly shopping trip into the town made her feel like a member of the community. Her own parents lived on the farther side of town. Almost the completely opposite direction to their own cottage and much to far to travel unaided by horses.  
  
Jack became further transfixed by his own thoughts that he did not register the arrival of William, the local carpenter. A man older than Jack with a gradually greying head of brown hair. William was a smaller man with a plump appearance even though he was a strong as an Ox. Like Jack, he was a man dedicated to his craft and his family. As a result both men had a good relationship which was bonus as each man's business would often intermix, as it did now.  
  
Tony's cart had been haphazardly dragged into the town and lay just outside the forge in a heap. As he had informed Tony, the new wheel and axle would require a good deal of work. As Jack had noticed the exquisite craftsmanship of the other three wheels he wondered what had caused both the wheel and axle to crack so tremendously. It was the reason that William had come here upon Jack's request. Since a new wheel and axle would be need, and Jack himself knew nothing of carpentry, he would employ William to craft them.  
  
"With all that clanging it's a small wonder that you aren't deaf yet!" William remarked, alerting Jack to his presence.  
  
"To be honest it's not that loud at all and certainly something one gets used to over time." Jack replied.  
  
"So I believe that you have some work for me?" William asked.  
  
"I do." Jack answered. "I have a broken axle and wheel for you."  
  
"It's been a while since I done one but one never forgets." William said.  
  
"Well I'll show you to it. It's just around back." Jack said.  
  
Jack took the piece of red hot metal which he had been hammering and pushed it into a vat of water. A large hiss came out as a cloud of steam rose into the air. William was already ahead of him, heading outside the large entrance. Jack undid his leather apron and hung it on a rack on a nearby wall.  
  
Outside it was a nice and sunny day though the weather in this valley was susceptible to change as if on a whim. From the forge entrance Jack had an amazing view of the rest of Cherry Blossom Town. Although he never really took the time to stop and appreciate it as he usually worked in the murky depths of the forge. This was certainly not the time when this was going to change. Instead Jack was all business.  
  
By the time Jack reached the broken wagon, William was already inspecting the damage. He was looking intently at the way in which the wheel was constructed, rubbing his hands against its smooth surface.  
  
"How in all the Nine Kingdoms did this break! This wagon is hardly a few months old." William commented with immense surprise.  
  
"No idea! Belongs to a trio who came into town two days ago. They were as surprised as we are." Explained Jack understanding the disbelief he shared over the wagon's condition.  
  
"Well I can make a new wheel for you no problem. The axle will take a lot longer." William replied. "It's like a royal carriage or something!"  
  
"Apparently they work for King Wendell himself." Jack noted.  
  
"Really. Doing what?" William wondered.  
  
"I don't know, something to do with farming I think." Jack answered.  
  
"It's going to take some time to do, I have some work with the Mayor but that should take only a week or so. It'll take me about two weeks to get this cart going again." William said as he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his chin.  
  
"It's what I thought. I'd better get used to them staying." Jack said.  
  
"What'd you mean?" William asked.  
  
"Ah, I invited them to stay with us up in my place until their wagon was fixed." Jack responded.  
  
"Why aren't they staying at the inn." William inquired.  
  
"I didn't like the idea of them spending upwards of a month in that place." Jack explained with a strong voice.  
  
"Still got something against him over that sign you did for him a while back!" William wondered.  
  
"Aye, it wasn't worth much but the hassle he caused over it was annoying. I'm certainly not the first person in Cherry Blossom he's cheated out of some money." Jack said as he shock his head, remembering the furore the man made when he tried to get the bill paid.  
  
"It's a wonder most folk haven't run him out of town." William added.  
  
"I suppose he serves his own little purpose. He is the only guest house in the town." Jack said.  
  
"Not that we get that many visitors around here," William said, "So what are your guests like?"  
  
"Not bad, a friendly bunch. One of them, Anthony is his name, is a bit strange. He's the one who works for Wendell and employs the other two. I think that he has some problems with his mind. As for the daughter and her partner, haven't seen them much. They seem a nice couple and she is expecting a child soon." Jack replied. "I'm sure you'll see them soon enough around town, they'll be staying here for a while."  
  
"Well, I best get going. Have a lot to do and less hands to help." William said.  
  
"Oh, how so!" Jack asked.  
  
"Fredrick has gone an disappeared on one of his trips. Been gone a few days now. The wife is worried, but he'll be back soon enough. It's about time he stopped daydreaming and did something with his life. I could sure use the help." William answered.  
  
"Thankfully mine are all young. Can't say I envy you but I prefer them young and loveable. I remember myself when I was Fredrick's age, wanting to see the kingdoms, travel and see everything. But I settled here, I mean what's wrong with Cherry Blossom!" Jack said.  
  
"Nothing, but they don't see that. Fredrick says he's choking here or something else. He uses such fancy words. Bright fella, but very lazy, sits all day in his room while his brother breaks his back working with me. I'd worry for him except I have work to do and anyway, his mother more than worries for the both of us." William said.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get on your way. I might see you in the inn sometime and you can meet my guests." Jack said.  
  
"I will, tell Jennifer and the little ones Maggie sends her greetings." William said.  
  
"Will do, and I'm sure Fredrick will show up soon, no harm done!" Jack said.  
  
"You're probably right, good day." William said as he went off down the sloping cobbled street into the heart of the town. Jack paused for a moment to watch him before he disappeared into his forge with thoughts of his own children. Poor Fredrick was causing such heartbreak for his family. Jack wondered if his children would ever grow up to be so headstrong. Would they come to realise the happiness that can be found living here in Cherry Blossom, or like he did, become transfixed with seeing the kingdoms. Would their guests spark that feeling in them!" They seemed such nice people. Yet no matter what happens in the future, Jack vowed to be as supportive as he could. With that he picked up his hammer and tongs and began hammering merrily.  
  
Tony had been dreaming of riding in a bow on a serene lake, until the boat began to shake violently from side to side. This sensation was far to nauseating for Tony to stomach and he drifted from the land of the sleeping to the waking. To his astonishment, Tony discovered that Virginia had been shaking him in an attempt to wake him. It was this that had caused his beautiful dream to turn sour.  
  
The glare of the sunlight made his eyes hurt and he rolled over burying his head in a pillow and letting out a whimpered moan.  
  
"Oh no you don't. It's time for you to get up." Virginia stated bluntly whilst pulling his pillow out from under his head.  
  
"I'm too tired. Call me later. No wait, I'll get up when I feel like it." Tony said as he wrestled with Virginia for possession of the pillow.  
  
"Fine," Virginia said releasing the pillow, "I'll give your breakfast to Wolf, he never says no to bacon, eggs, and sausages."  
  
"Whoa, I can eat it, I mean, fine I'll get up for it." Tony said.  
  
"Good. Breakfast's on the table. You'll have to come and get it." Virginia said as she opened the simple, yet quaint, curtains that covered the small window.  
  
"Why can't you bring it in here!" Tony asked.  
  
"Because we're guests, and as long as we are so, we will eat at the table. Now hurry up before it gets cold." Virginia said as she opened the door.  
  
"Listen, Virginia, I'm sorry about last night. I should never have dragged you into the forest at night." Tony sighed.  
  
"You should be sorry, but that's who you are. Now get dressed, you can be sorry later." Virginia said with a slight yet saddened smile.  
  
The door shut with a dull thud. Tony sat up on the bed staring at the space that Virginia had just occupied. He no longer felt tired, instead he just became overwhelmed with a sense of sadness and loss. Tony knew that he was losing his daughter and their was nothing he could do to stop it. Virginia would begin her own life and Tony was proud of how she had turned out. Yet despite this deep sense of pride he also felt immense envy. Remembering how exciting and terrifying it was to be having a child for the first time.  
  
Virginia had been a constant part of his life for so long that he had no idea what he would do without her. As much as had enjoyed a chance to do something with his life and become somebody important again, he also wished that he could return to that time when it was just himself and Virginia, battling the insanity of the world together. Now he would have to be alone, perhaps for the first time in his life. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7.  
  
The position of the Griffin homestead in the depths of the forest valley meant that at times it was one of the most beautiful places in the kingdoms to be. With the sun shining down through perfect skies and the forest teeming with life, today was one of those times when one could do nothing but admire the magnificent surroundings and relax.  
  
Wolf was sitting outside the small cottage on a large rectangular stone block that had several names carved into its surface. The stone seemingly was a left over foundation stone that Jacks great-grandfather had used when building this cottage. Each member of the Griffin family had their name carved into its surface. When Jennifer married Jack, her name joined that list. A few years later their first child, Annabelle had her name carved into it. A year later her brother, Nicholas was added. Finally, their youngest daughter, Cathy was added completing the stone for this generation.  
  
For a while, Wolf had stood reading the names of Jacks family. It was a peculiar feeling to realise that he would soon be adding a name to his own family line. A son or daughter that would look to him for guidance and protection. For all his outward delight at becoming a father, he had not the faintest idea of how to act in that role. His own father was certainly not an example he wished to follow and Wolf had instead felt that he would just have to take it one step at a time. In theory that seemed to be his best and only course, but with the child's birth looming ever closing, Wolf was having doubts over his own capability as a father.  
  
Farther afield, the sight of Jack's three children seemed a vision of perfect joy. He watched them with the hope that his own child would live life as happy and as carefree as they did. Their laughter and joyous rapture made him all the more depressed. What would life be like with a child to care for!, he wondered. While travelling around the kingdoms, Virginia and Wolf had become as close as they ever had. Now bother were forced to wonder if they were far too young to be having a child. Wolf was never much for adventure, but he enjoyed sharing these experiences with Virginia and had begun to hope for more. Except these adventures would have to end as soon as their child was born. It felt as though they would have no time to live their own lives.  
  
Wolf's thoughts were broken by the creaking of the cottage door as Virginia stepped out. Wolf made no move to stand up but managed to give her a warm smile. Virginia returned the smile but spotted immediately that something was bothering Wolf. She closed the door and sat down beside him. Her large bulk forced him to shove further up to the edge. Virginia looked at the children and sensed that Wolf was feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"Dad's finally woken up. He's having something to eat." Virginia said.  
  
Wolf simply nodded and stared at the ground.  
  
"Wolf, what's wrong?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Nothings wrong." Wolf simply replied.  
  
"Don't try and fool me Wolf, I know you better than you think. I know something is on your mind and it's been eating you up for a long time. I can see it in you, the closer its come to our child's birth the more distant you've become/" Virginia said. "Please tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Wolf sighed heavily. He knew he had set himself up for this. Virginia was hard to fool and something such as this would certainly fail to get past her. His melancholy demeanour had made it plain to see that his mind was in turmoil.  
  
"You know that I want to have this child with you. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. It's just, well…." Wolf paused, his eyes averting hers for fear she might glimpse his every thought and feeling.  
  
"It's just what?" Virginia asked softly, placing her hand on top of Wolf's. He took her hand and cupped it in his own, turning to face her.  
  
"It's just that I feel that I'm not ready to become a father, to take on the responsibility of somebody else." Wolf said.  
  
"Oh Wolf, is that it!" Virginia said. "I don't feel like I'm ready to become a mother, but nobody really feels truly prepared. All we can really do is our best. Nobody expects more, I don't and you shouldn't."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand, you grew up with your father taking care of you. I didn't have that chance. My father was not a great man. Even now I still feel uncomfortable at the thoughts of what he did. Yet as a father I knew nothing but his love. I can offer this child my unconditional love, but I can't promise that I will always be there for both of you. If I can't promise you something so simple, then what kind of father would I be!" Wolf said.  
  
"Wolf, you are not your father. We are not going to be burned at the stake and we can never truly offer our child the complete protection it needs. Things will happen that we can't stop. Our child will get hurt sometime, but we can at least do our best to lessen that pain. At least with Wendell's pardon we won't have to worry about our child having to go through what you did." Virginia said.  
  
"A royal pardon means nothing to some people. A piece of paper cannot stop years of hatred. The only thing that most people care about is themselves. Nothing, not even the decree of their king can stop generations of discrimination." Wolf said.  
  
"A piece of paper is at least a start. Wolf, you are not alone in this. I have no idea what kind of mother I will be. My mother died for me many years ago, yet I fear that I will turn out just like her. That their is some curse on this family that will only bring unhappiness and pain. But I also understand that our own fears and worries cannot stop the fact that we are going to have a child. Our needs don't count as much anymore," Virginia said as she stood up. "You may turn out to be a terrible father or the best in the world, you don't know until you go down that road."  
  
Virginia walked off down the small path leaving Wolf feeling utterly terrible and guilty for dragging her into his own depression. Wolf buried his head in his hands and shook it. Then something in his mind clicked, and Wolf choose his path. He stood up off the stone and ran after Virginia. He caught up with her and she turned to face him.  
  
"I don't care what the future holds for us, once we are together. Then I know things will turn out fine. I promise." Wolf said with a smile that convinced Virginia that he truly meant it.  
  
Virginia smiled, then embraced Wolf tightly. For the first time in a very long time, Virginia felt part of a real family. For the next few moments the couple remained embraced before Virginia took Wolf's hand and led him back up to the cottage.  
  
In the royal palace of the Fourth Kingdom a worried and clearly uneasy king sat on his throne. The room was sparsely populated, filled only with two lance guards to his rear and a servant waiting to his left. Wendell was perched on his throne awkwardly and was staring at the white marble floor. His mind was in league with his heart, running scenes of his friends misadventures and horrifying fates. This only caused the worried king further calamity.  
  
King Wendell was broken from his distressing thoughts by the large bang that signalled the opening of the chamber door. The large oak door which dominated the room opened to reveal the reassuring sight of his knight Lord Wyndorf. The large bulk of his knight walked purposely towards Wendell's throne. Wendell straightened himself in preparation of hearing Wyndorf's report on their continuing search.  
  
Lord Wyndorf was Wendell's finest knight. He was the most honoured and revered of all the knights in the Nine Kingdoms. Born into a long line of great knights that served the Kings and Queens of this land long before the five great queens that formed the current kingdoms. Wyndorf was the bastion of the king's justice and the destroyer of evil. Wendell had known Wyndorf all his life and had huge respect and admiration for his dedication and conviction. Wyndorf was not just his highest knight but a trusted colleague. Wyndorf's presence therefore gave him some sense of comfort.  
  
"Sire, our efforts to locate Lord Anthony and the others has failed. We have searched all the tracks between the palace and all the other kingdoms. They are nowhere to be found in our borders. Messengers have been sent forth to the other kingdoms to determine if they have travelled beyond our reach." Wyndorf said as he kneeled before King Wendell with his head bowed.  
  
Lord Wyndorf was a large man of the same height as Wendell. He was a very muscular man, a testament to his years of rigorous training. He stood before Wendell in his customary garment, a grey shirt covered with his family coat of arms, a picture of an oak tree and a lightning bolt. His trousers were a bluish metallic colour that were lose fitting but strained against his muscular legs when he knelt. His face was blocky and was framed with long black hair that he would wear in a ponytail. To most he looked like any normal knight but for the way his presence demanded instant attention. He had the aura of a leader and the respect of those he commanded. When he spoke it was like the low roll of thunder.  
  
"You have done well, Lord Wyndorf. These lands are large and bountiful, and easy to fall prey too. Our friend, Lord Anthony is of a curious nature and may have simply strayed off the beaten path," Wendell said. "It is also very possible that they may be in trouble."  
  
"I shall set forth again, sire. I will not rest until they are safely returned." Wyndorf said.  
  
"No!" Wendell stopped him. "We will waste no more time blindly searching in the dark. Instead, I require your special talents for a far more riskier plan." Wendell paused as he made his decree.  
  
"Bring forth the Queen's mirror." Wendell said seeing the instant surprise in Wyndorf's eyes.  
  
"Sire, is it wise to use the Queen's mirror. It is a thing of evil and darkness that can corrupt even the most noble man." Wyndorf said.  
  
"I understand the risk of using such a dark and dangerous magic, yet I feel that we have no choice. Bring the mirror to this chamber as soon as possible." Wendell stated.  
  
"Yes sire." Wyndorf said as he took a bow then left the room without hesitation nor so much as a backward glance.  
  
Wendell returned to his position on his throne and waited. His plan to use the Evil Queen's mirror to locate his friends was a hazardous plan. Instead, Wendell took faith in his plan to utilise the mirror by ensuring that there would be no chance for the mirror to corrupt him. Wendell just hoped that the risks he was taking would bring some reward.  
  
In the Griffin's kitchen Tony sat at the table having a late breakfast and ejoying a conversation with Jennifer. Tony liked Jennifer and he felt completely at ease around her. Unlike so many people whom he met along his travels through the kingdoms which saw him as a lord, Jennifer treated his as normal. So it was nice to just sit and talk like normal, although Jennifer kept quizzing him about Wendell. No one in Cherry Blossom had ever seen or met Wendell in the flesh. Of course, they had seen his picture in the town hall and had access to the local newspapers. Yet they knew little of the man behind the picture.  
  
Tony felt that his answers did his friend an injustice. After all, to Tony, Wendell was a trusted friend and colleague. To the people of this town and the rest of the Fourth Kingdom he was their ruler and king. It was difficult to speak of him in a personal manner as it seemed strange to Jennifer, hearing the little flaws of their king. As an American, Tony felt he could never truly understand the relationship between a king and his subjects. Sure, he knew of the british royal family, but they were simply just figureheads these days and held little to no power. Instead, Tony looked upon Wendell as a Presidential figure. Albeit one who is not elected by the people.  
  
In effect, Tony was working for a communist country. This amused him as it felt nothing of the sort. Kings and Queens are not dictators but servants of the people. They are groomed from birth to govern the land. The more he thought about it, the more Tony began to feel a little big-headed at the thought he worked for possibly the most powerful man in all the Nine Kingdoms.  
  
Except, Tony was not to let his position affect him. He had come to care for this land and for its people. He had even come to see it as his new home. A place for him to start anew. His daughter was getting married to a man he actually liked , though he would admit to her personally. And he would also be a grandfather soon. He would once again be part of a real family with a bright future a head of it, and he would not allow anything to destroy that.  
  
So he continued to prattle on and on about how King Wendell the ruled the kingdoms with his wisdom. Jennifer was naturally fascinated by his tales. He made sure as to make Wendell come across as a real king and not to tarnish his image.  
  
"So what's the palace really like?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Well, it's really big for starters. Has more rooms than a Las Vegas hotel," Tony said, only realising his colourful comparison after it had left his mouth. "In other words, it's huge. The gardens are beautiful and the banquet hall is dazzling."  
  
"You sound like the society column in the paper. Surely you have something a little more interesting to say since you live in the palace!" Jennifer said.  
  
"It's been my home for the past few months, but to be honest I haven't spent that much exploring it. I mostly worked in the basement in my work shop. I only poked my head up from the sand when I needed a rest or to sleep." Tony explained.  
  
"That sounds very boring," She sighed. "Don't you have big dances and celebrations?"  
  
"Many. Hardly a week goes by without some occasion or another being celebrated. I don't really like them that much, though I am expected to make an appearance. I mostly just appear for a few minutes and then disappear." Tony answered.  
  
"I'd love to live in the palace and go to big parties every week. It sounds so exciting." Jennifer said with genuine wonderment.  
  
"I guess it is," Tony conceded. "It can be a lot of fun sometimes. But those parties are for the young and I must admit that I feel out of place among such youth."  
  
"You don't seem very old to me." Jennifer said.  
  
"Well, I certainly am beginning to feel it," Tony said truthfully. "No, the time belongs to the young like Virginia and Wolf. And to your children."  
  
Jennifer smiled, feeling a connection with Tony. It seemed an age ago when she was young and the world seemed to be at her fingertips. Then suddenly she had a family and she could scarcely understand how the time had flown by. Admittedly he children were not that old, but it seemed to her that they soon would be leaving herself and Jack at the rate time seemed to be passing. Yet she continued to relish each day she had with her flock.  
  
"By the way, do they not go to school at all." Tony said bluntly. He knew that children went to school very much like they did in his world. Except for the fact that they did only basic subjects like Mathematics and English. The boys did things like woodwork and such skilled physical work. The girls doing things like weaving and cooking. To most people from his world it would hardly seem like an actual school system. But life was different in the Nine Kingdoms, and the subjects taught in school were needed in the running of the kingdoms.  
  
Jennifer looked at Tony strangely. "It's Sunday." She answered with a bemused look.  
  
"Sorry, I'd lost track of the days." Tony said with a laugh.  
  
It was while Tony was laughing that Virginia and Wolf came in the door. They were liked arm in arm and seemed to pay attention only to each other. It was Tony's loud laughter that gained their acknowledgement.  
  
"What's so funny?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Tony answered whilst giving a wry look at Jennifer. "Just a small joke between us."  
  
"Actually, Tony was just telling me a little about King Wendell and the palace." Jennifer added.  
  
"I hope he didn't add in any sordid details." Virginia stated.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort, I was a perfect gentleman." Tony defended.  
  
"I'm sure you were." Virginia added.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Tony exclaimed. "And what's with you two anyway!"  
  
"There's nothing with us," Virginia said.  
  
"Humph. I'm sure you are," Tony said.  
  
Virginia gave Tony a long glare to which Tony responded with a shrug. Jennifer was amused at this family bickering. It seemed at any age, parents and children clashed. Although with Tony and Virginia it felt like a well rehearsed act.  
  
"Well, I best be getting on with my cleaning." Jennifer said.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Virginia asked.  
  
"That would be great," Jennifer replied. "How are you at making beds?"  
  
"I'm as good as a nurse." Virginia answered.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then!" Jennifer said. Virginia just smiled and nodded in response. Before they went on their way to the beds upstairs, Wolf spoke up.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Wolf asked.  
  
"If you can cut logs then their is a pile of them outside that you could do." Jennifer replied.  
  
"No problem," Wolf said. "With Tony's strength and my cunning, we'll have it done in now time."  
  
"Hey, I didn't volunteer for this," Tony complained.  
  
"You're right, but it would be impolite not to aid our hosts in the upkeep of their home." Wolf retorted.  
  
"Fine, but you do the chopping." Tony said as he reluctantly got up off his seat and followed Wolf out the door.  
  
Virginia watched the two men of her life exit the cottage. Although he had his back to her, Virginia just knew that Wolf had a big smirk smeared across his face, just as she did. She turned and followed Jennifer as she led the way up the small steps and to the attic bedroom.  
  
"Is Tony always that lazy?" Jennifer asked when they entered the room.  
  
"Most of the time," Virginia answered. "Though he can surprise sometimes."  
  
"Well, it'll be nice to have some strong men around the house. They can help with the more physical stuff." Jennifer said.  
  
With that, the two women began to dissect a nearby bed. Ripping its bed covers off then neatly placing them back on. If someone had spied upon them at the very moment they would believe that both women had been doing such work regularly together. If they could delve into their minds they would have discovered a deep feeling of contentment, as well as a dollop of sadness. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
In the far distance the sun was starting to set. The sky was turning magnificent colours as day slowly turned to night. The forest was calm and quiet as a chill spring wind drifted through the tree line.  
  
Fredrick walked purposely through the forest. He moved quickly between the trees and bushes, fallen twigs snapping beneath his feet. The pipe had near complete control over Fredrick now. He no longer fought against the pipe's will. The pipe had coerced its will into Fredrick's. It's insidious whispers drew on the youths anger and resentment. The pipe was deeply pleased with its progress. Never before had it come across a person so easily corruptible and filled with anger. It was getting closer to its ultimate goal, the reason for its very existence.  
  
Now, the pipe had to follow its hosts own wishes. Fredrick had become hungry, his meagre supply expended. He had decided to return to the town for food. The pipe reluctantly agreed, cursing the frailty of its host. It had not planned to go the town so early on. Its influence over Fredrick was far too fragile and it plans could be ruined if he became distracted.  
  
The pipe had to gamble on its ability to keep Fredrick under its power. It was secretly anxious to visit the town. It had been many decades since it last looked upon the town. The pipe could easily draw upon Fredrick's memory of the town. This was a good map to reference by, but the pipe desired to know its enemy more intimately. It was leaving nothing to chance.  
  
In the distance the faint trickle of running water drifted through the air. Fredrick listened with surprise. He remembered that there was a small stream that ran through the forest. Fredrick gazed around, the area suddenly becoming familiar. He recollected that there was a pond nearby where he swam in as a child. He had not been by this way for many years.  
  
Fredrick stopped and listened. He could hear something farther ahead. Children's voices and laughter. Fredrick slowly crept to a nearby bush, paying careful attention not to make a sound. Behind the bush he listened intently as the pipe planned what to do next. Fredrick's blood was pumping through his body and he was sweating slightly. The pipe had expected to encounter people from the town, just not this soon, it decided quickly to get a closer look at the situation. It told Fredrick that he should as close to the people as was possible without being spotted.  
  
As Fredrick crept closer a group of teenagers came running into view. He dived behind a tree and hid. The group passed by in a flurry of giggles and laughter. They seemingly did not notice him. After a moment Fredrick allowed himself a sigh. He stood up and dusted himself off. He was covered in dirt and leaves. The pipe was happy now with the group of people gone. It had a clear path to the town. By the time they reach it, the town would be covered in darkness. If Fredrick kept to the shadows he would not encounter any of the inhabitants.  
  
Fredrick walked down a small dirt path to the pond. It was carved into the landscape by generations of the towns youth who had come to this pond to swim. Fredrick felt a rush of old memories wash over him. He remembered the good times which he had spent here as a young child with his friends. It was before his father began to attempt to groom him into a skilled carpenter and before he had learned the beauty of poetry. He had never found a way to fully articulate his feelings and share them with the world.  
  
Of course, he had no friends now. He either drove them away or left them to their immaturity. They had resigned themselves to living out their small little lives in an even smaller town. Ever since Fredrick wandered reluctantly about the town awaiting his chance to leave. The pond had now become a thing of disgust. A remnant of his past that he now wished to forget.  
  
He stood on the bank of the pond, its murky waters staring back at him. Fredrick spat into the water with as much venom and spite as he could muster. The ripples in the water drifted away from him. Fredrick watched them with contempt. It angered him that something as insignificant as a dank and vile pond could possibly have meant so much to him.  
  
Fredrick took out the pipe from his pouch and held it in his hand. It's exquisite craftsmanship belied its sinister nature.  
  
"If I were to simply throw you into these vile waters, would I be better off?" Fredrick muttered.  
  
The pipe did nothing. Fredrick had not expected the pipe to react at all. He did find its silence annoying. He had hoped to get some reaction from it. To make it a little angry and fearful.  
  
"I speak of this pond's influence over me with contempt, yet I openly take yours," Fredrick said, "Ironic that I choose a greater evil over a lesser one. You just make sure that you get me out of this place. You promised me the Kingdoms, and I expect you to deliver it."  
  
The pipe communicated its agreement. If it could smile it would have been beaming. Fredrick had finally given himself willingly to the pipe.  
  
"Fredrick!" A voice cried out from behind him.  
  
Fredrick turned quickly around to face the voice, stuffing the pipe back into its pouch. He was surprised to see it was an old friend of his, a boy named Jeremy. He was soaking wet with water dripping off his clothes. Fredrick felt relief that it was only Jeremy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked as he shook his head. The water sprayed from his short black hair and splattered on Fredrick's face.  
  
"Nothing," Fredrick replied as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "I was just passing through."  
  
"Well, you should go back home, your parents are worried for you. if you didn't always disappear like this then I'm sure the entire town would be looking for you." Jeremy remarked.  
  
"I'm not on my way back to that place," Fredrick replied, refusing to acknowledge that place as his home.  
  
"So, you're just going to stay out here in the forest. All the while your parents sit at home worrying about you. No wonder nobody in this town gives a damn about you. Any help anybody ever offered you, you simply threw it back in their face. If your parents didn't have to worry about you then you would be on your own," Jeremy said, "You always thought of yourself and never anyone else."  
  
"I don't need anyone to worry about me, least of all my parents," Fredrick said scornfully, "I don't need anyone help, or their advice. I especially don' need you to tell what I should and should not do."  
  
"You are still an arrogant and selfish child," Jeremy said as he shook his head, "We used to be friends, but it's hard to like someone when they only care about themselves. It's bad enough you acted like this to your friends, but the way you treat your family is even worse. You put your mother through hell every time you disappear. You should see her when you're out here, hiding in this forest. Her face is carved with worry and pain. The other mother fell sorry for her, for giving birth to such an ungrateful child. I would be ashamed if I were you."  
  
"Well, you're not me. You're good little Jeremy, who is the best at everything he does. Who everyone is taught to look up to. The pride of the entire town. You're as false and deluded as the rest of this town. You think that you're the centre of the entire kingdom," Fredrick said, "Did you ever stop to think what is beyond this valley! This town is a prison. While you may be content to live out your life in this insignificant town, I'm not. One day I'm leaving this small minded town. I'm going where people appreciate people of intellect and art. People like me."  
  
"I doubt that you'll be welcome with an attitude like that. If you think that what you've read in those books makes you an expert on life outside in the kingdoms, you're deluded." Jeremy said.  
  
"I'm leaving," Fredrick said as he pushed past Jeremy.  
  
"Go home to your family," Jeremy said as he grabbed Fredrick's arm. There eyes locked and Fredrick's was inflamed with rage.  
  
"Get your hand's of me," Fredrick snarled.  
  
"Or what Fredrick, you'll run away into the forest and hide." Jeremy responded.  
  
Fredrick punched Jeremy hard on the face. Jeremy lost his grip of Fredrick and staggered back from him. Blood was trickling down his face from his broken nose. Jeremy looked down at his blood covered hand with surprise. Fredrick stood defiantly in front of him.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Jeremy said spiting blood at Fredrick before rushing at him. Jeremy swung his fist blindly at Fredrick which was easily avoided. Fredrick felt a heightened sense of awareness and incredible strength pumping through his body. The pipe was giving him the ability to fight back. Fredrick was drawing on the pipe's own magic.  
  
Fredrick kicked Jeremy hard in the stomach with his knee. He fell back winded, gasping for air. Fredrick grabbed the dazed youth by his shirt and lifter him off the ground.  
  
"You always were the bully," Fredrick said with a smile, "Now look at you!" Fredrick threw Jeremy onto the ground. He stood gazing at the bloodied face of his old friend. It satisfied him greatly to see him this way. He felt empowered now as the pipe power boiled in his veins. It pleased him. Fredrick clenched his fists.  
  
"You're pitiful now. You should feel privileged that I have allowed you to live," Fredrick said, "Pray next we meet that I am in such a fortunate mood also."  
  
"I'll see you dead," Jeremy shouted as he smashed into Fredrick. Fredrick stood like a stone, unmoved. Jeremy lurched back in shocked surprise.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it is I who shall see you dead," Fredrick said as he grabbed Jeremy around the neck with his hand. He lifted him up off the ground with incredible ease. Jeremy began to choke, gasping for air. His arms flailed as he tried to pull Fredrick's arms away. His legs kicked at him with panic.  
  
"Fredrick!" Jeremy gasped before he let out once last, final breath.  
  
"No, my old friend. I am no longer the one you knew as Fredrick," He said flinging Jeremy's dead body into the pond." I am the Piper, and I have returned."  
  
In the Palace of White, an restless King Wendell sat in his throne. The young king looked vacantly into the air. Wendell was awaiting possibly the most dangerous source of dark magic her had ever encountered. It was the mirror of the late Evil Queen. This mirror allowed her to see far and wide across the Kingdoms. It possessed the ability to see what every other mirror in the land could see. Any reflective surface, be it glass or water, it could peer through. With this mirror the Evil Queen was capable of knowing everything of her enemies. It also gave her a unique tool to communicate with.  
  
This mirror could search and locate any person it was commanded to find. Once found it can coerce that person to find a mirror, by which two way communication can be made. Wendell was desperate to locate Anthony, as well as Virginia and Wolf. It was this desperation that pre-empted Wendell to take such a risky and dangerous gamble. The mirror was known to corrupt those who drew upon its power. It could turn even the most pure of heart to the ways of evil. The Evil Queen was already a corrupt and evil person. The mirror drew as much from her as she did from it.  
  
Had Wendell not felt compelled to keep the mirror instead of having it cast back into the pool of its creation, he might never have a way to find Anthony. The dwarves who forged the it feared that such a mirror would contaminate the quicksilver. For this they forbade the king to do and Wendell graciously honoured the dwarves advice. He knew that the dwarves were the most knowledgeable of the craft of magic mirrors. Despite this, Wendell always felt unease knowing that the mirror still existed. That it survived and could still be used for evil.  
  
King Wendell's thoughts were broken when Lord Wyndorf returned with the Evil Queens Mirror. It was encased in a specially crafted steel box. It was sealed with a strange lock and bore on it a harsh warning.  
  
THOSE WHO OPEN THIS BOX FACE WITH IT THE PENALTY OF DEATH.  
  
This did not apply to the king, who was the sole keeper of the key. Lord Wyndorf placed the box in front of his king with a mighty thud.  
  
"Sire, I have brought forth the mirror as requested," Lord Wyndorf stated, "If my lord would pardon me, I find this a foolish gamble."  
  
"Good Sir Wyndorf, you speak wisely, yet I am without discourse. This wretched mirror may prove my only link to Anthony," Wendell replied as he placed his hand reassuringly on Lord Wyndorf's shoulder, "It is a risk that I must take."  
  
Wendell ran his right hand over the steel box. It was cold to the touch. He felt nervous about what he was going to do. As intelligent as King Wendell was, the Evil Queen's mirror had existed for many centuries, possibly longer. It was by far the more wiser and far more unpredictable.  
  
"Everyone please leave the room," Wendell said clapping his hands. The servants began to leave rather reluctantly. They were apprehensive about leaving their king without his guard. Lord Wyndorf was filing out alongside the others. "Lord Wyndorf, please remain. I have need of your services, and your protection."  
  
Wyndorf nodded his acknowledge and watched as the servants and guards left the room. He took one of the guards aside and instructed him to place extra guards at the entrance. The guard seemed perplexed by all the secrecy but knew enough to obey without question. Wyndorf waited until the man left to close the throne room door and lock it.  
  
King Wendell was circling around the box. His face was a picture of worry. Lord Wyndorf walked across the marble tiled floor, his metal boots clapping against them. They echoed across the room and set a strange urgency to the situation. The room was eerily silent. Even when there was no one talking in the room, there was still the sense of occupancy about it.  
  
Wyndorf was nervous. Yet to those who were to look upon him standing by his king they would find it impossible to determine from his steely exterior. He had no idea how he could be of any use to Wendell. He was a man of action who lived by his own code of honour. The sword was his tool and he could see no need of his abilities against such an object.  
  
"Sire, with respect. I do not wish to meddle with such dark magic," The knight politely protested.  
  
"Nor would I wish you to. No, it is I who shall take the burden of using this mirror," Wendell reassured the knight, "I require you, as I said, to protect me. Should this mirror make even the slightest attempt to corrupt me then you are at liberty to destroy it. by any means. If for any moment you doubt that I am of my own will, you have my permission to destroy it."  
  
"I will perform that task to the best of my ability. I accept all risk that doing so might bring." Wyndorf replied.  
  
"Know that any bad luck that you might receive from this mirror, I shall endeavour to rid you of it by any means," Wendell said.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Wyndorf responded.  
  
"My friend, am I foolish to risk such an attempt to find our friends so soon! Have I exhausted all options! I am so wracked with guilt and worry that I risk my very life on the fear that they are in some sort of danger," Wendell said as he stared deep at the box. "I value your opinion highly, my friend. What have you to say on this matter?"  
  
"I too fear for Anthony's safety. He is a very strange person who knows not the perils of these lands. I am deeply frustrated that my strength and talent are useless at this time," Wyndorf replied. "You are one of the bravest men I have ever had the honour to serve under."  
  
"You have been a trusted friend of my for many years. Your families service to my family and this kingdom has been a great source of comfort. If you truly believe that this is foolhardy and that I should not use this mirror, speak honestly," Wendell stated. "I will not do this if you believe I should."  
  
Wyndorf felt flustered at Wendell's request. He was far more accustomed to receiving advice from his king than to giving it. Wyndorf himself had not thought thoroughly about the situation. For this he felt that any response he gave would not be a good basis on which to make a decision.  
  
"I have taken an oath to protect you and therefore do not intend to place you in any harm. I do wish to find our friends as much as you do. This mirror may well represent our best and possibly only chance to find them," Wyndorf replied, "It is my belief that we should use this mirror."  
  
"The may we succeed so that our friends can return home and our minds be eased.," Wendell said with a wary smile, "Thank you my friend, I would never have had the strength to do this if it were not for you."  
  
"Let us get this over with and return this mirror back in the dungeon where it belongs." Wyndorf proclaimed.  
  
Wendell walked over to his throne. He knelt down in front of it and pressed against one of its elegantly designed arm rests. The arm slid backwards to reveal a hidden compartment. Wendell reached in and pulled out a plain wooden box. He turned a small numerical lock before it clicked and the box opened. Wendell opened the lid and took out a strange key. It looked like not normal key piece and was had spikes on top.  
  
"I had this box crafted not long after the Evil Queen died and her mirrors were confiscated. Being that this mirror was by far the most dangerous I had it stored separately. The others, as you know, are stored in a vault in the Dwarf Kingdom. I had the kingdoms foremost locksmith create a most brilliant lock. With it I gave specific orders that there be only one key made. Therefore I would be the sole holder of it. The box itself is virtually indestructible. In order to break into it one would take so long that they would surely be caught first." Wendell stated, "I had hoped never to open this again, nevertheless I must."  
  
King Wendell took the key and placed it in the lock as Lord Wyndorf watched anxiously over him. Wendell turned the key slowly as the gears began to turn and the lock began to open. Wendell paused for a moment.  
  
"If you stand behind the mirror and remain silent, you can conceal yourself," Wendell told Lord Wyndorf, "The element of surprise may prove are most effective weapon."  
  
Wyndorf nodded his acknowledgement and moved behind the mirror, unsheathing his sword as he went. Wendell turned the key one last time and the lock split open. He lifted the box open and saw the mirror. It was unmoving for a moment before its surface began to ripple. Soon enough a face appeared.  
  
"Who dares awaken me?" The mirror asked loudly.  
  
"I summoned you," Wendell replied, "And you would do well to obey me."  
  
"King Wendell!" The mirror said, "Why have you unleashed from my prison?"  
  
"I have need of your services," Wendell answered bluntly.  
  
"What reason might I have in obeying you?" The mirror asked.  
  
"That I do not have you shattered to oblivion," Wendell replied furiously, "I shall simply let you exist."  
  
"To exist in that prison is not enough. You have made it so that I am blind to all other mirrors. I was surprised by that. I underestimated your fury," The mirror said. "Allow me my sight and I will do as you wish."  
  
"I will allow nothing more than I have already given," Wendell replied angrily, "Choose now. Remain imprisoned or be shattered?"  
  
"Then I am left with no choice. I will do as you say," The mirror answered. "But do not call on me again as I will not be so compassionate."  
  
"Believe when I say that should we need you again I will personally destroy myself," Wendell retorted. "And I will take all seven years of bad luck with the pleasure knowing you are no more."  
  
"Then tell me what it is you want me to do?" The mirror asked.  
  
"I want you to locate Anthony Lewis," Wendell answered, "I want to speak with him."  
  
"Very well. It may take me many hours, possibly days, in order to find him." The mirror stated.  
  
"Do, not take me for a fool. Find him in the next four hours of will returned you to your prison." Wendell commanded.  
  
The mirrors face disappeared and it remained dormant. Wendell returned to his seat on the throne and began the long wait. Behind the mirror an unmoving and silent Lord Wyndorf stood like stone. Neither men made any contact. King Wendell sat staring at his reflection in the Evil Queen's mirror. As he sat watching he wondered if he was truly making the right decision, or had he set himself on the path his own destruction. In four hours he would have his answer. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Night had finally descended on the sleepy town of Cherry Blossom. In the small Griffin cottage home Jennifer and Virginia, with some interesting help from the children, had started preparing dinner. Outside Wolf and Tony were helping Jack to feed some of the farm animals they kept. The cottage was lit up brightly by a multitude of oil lamps. In the corner of the cottage a fire burnt brightly.  
  
Virginia was busily peeling a bowl of potatoes. It was a practice that she found helped her to relax. Even back when she was working as a waitress in the Grill on the Green, she would often help them in the kitchen. She peeled smoothly and naturally, creating a near perfectly round potatoes. Virginia was entirely engrossed in the act of peeling. Although her peeled potatoes did not go unnoticed by her host, Jennifer.  
  
"My word, I have never seen anyone peel potatoes so roundly," Jennifer said with amazement. "Where did you learn to peel like that?"  
  
"Oh, I used to work in a restaurant," Virginia answered passively, "Everything had to be done perfectly. The vegetables, the meat and even the presentation had to look perfect."  
  
"How strange," Jennifer remarked, "I cannot believe anyone would only eat food arranged perfectly."  
  
"Where I come from people try make food really fancy. It used to be about the flavour, but now it's as much about appearance as anything," Virginia added, "It is one of the things I admire most about the kingdoms. People live simply. They don't care about stress or diets. They only care about there families and there friends."  
  
"They are the most important things in ones life. Until my children were born I felt incomplete. It was as if a part of me was missing and I was unfulfilled. My life had no meaning until I became a mother for the first time. Of course, when I met Jack I felt as though I had found an important piece of my life. I think that we both felt a void in our lives. We both wanted a family as soon as possible. But it took a few years before we were blessed with our first child. When Kathy was born we were both overjoyed," Jennifer said as she rubbed her daughters hair warmly. The young girl giggled in response before running away with her siblings. "I'm certain that you feel the same."  
  
"I guess that I do. My pregnancy was a complete surprise and I didn't believe it was true. Then the realisation, the reality of it began to sink in, and I was both terrified and ecstatic," Virginia replied, "Wolf has been so supportive. I think he's more excited than I am at becoming a parent. For him, having a child was something he had always wanted. Personally, my childhood was difficult and as a result I was wary about bringing a child into the world. My world was filled with such evil and danger that I felt it was wrong to subject a child to it. Yet, here in the Fourth Kingdom I feel I have found a new home. I feel safer here than back in my world."  
  
"I know how you feel. You begin to see the darkness around you and think that you can't possibly bring a child up there. Yet I think that Cherry Blossom is the safest place to bring up children," Jennifer said, "Jack's family has lived in this house for generations. The Griffin's were among the founders of this town. So our family is a part of this town. It has been our home for generations, and we have never had any problems."  
  
"I envy you for that. My mother." Virginia paused a moment, "She left when I was young. My father raised me by myself. It was tough at times, but I eventually got over it."  
  
"Family is the most important thing. Regardless of what you want, the needs of your family are more important. Knowing who your family are can be a strong element of raising a child," Jennifer said as she began chopping some carrots, "Your family is nor simply what's in your blood, it's people who care for each other and help each other."  
  
"It's my hope that I can leave my past behind and I can start a new family," Virginia sighed, "I have no idea how to achieve that."  
  
"Every mother wants the best for their child," Jennifer remarked, "I think if you remember that your child is only starting its life, that it has its own destiny, you'll do fine."  
  
"I know this may sound silly, but when did you learn to take care of a child?" Virginia enquired delicately.  
  
"There's no line that you suddenly cross that makes you a mother. When you have a child they call you a mother. It is time and experience which makes you a mother. You make mistakes. For a time you forget that you are taking care of more than just yourself," Jennifer replied. "I hadn't the slightest idea what to do when I was pregnant with Kathy. I was constantly afraid I'd mess up somewhere, that I'd be a bad mother. Yet when I held in my arms for the first time I knew that I would try my absolute best."  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you with these questions. It's impolite of me to intrude on you like that. I am your guest here after all!" Virginia said.  
  
"Don't be," Jennifer easing Virginia's anxiety. "I take it you don't know anyone who's been a mother."  
  
"Not exactly. I have a few friends in the Nine Kingdoms, and all of them are male," Virginia replied. "I just don't have much time to meet anyone."  
  
"Well, I'd like you to consider me a friend. After all, we are going to be spending some time together," Jennifer said with a warm smile. "Besides, I'll gladly help you with anything you might want to know. I'm no expert on children but I do have some first hand experience."  
  
"Thank you, I'd like that a lot." Virginia replied.  
  
"Then would you like some tea?" Jennifer asked, "Dinner will be awhile and with the two of us cooking well have it served in no time."  
  
"I'd love some tea," Virginia said. "Should I ask the boys?"  
  
"Oh no," Jennifer chuckled, "Best to let them work up an appetite first. Besides, with a feast like we're preparing, it will take a large appetite to eat it all."  
  
"I don't know. You haven't seen Wolf's ability to eat anything put in front of him," Virginia noted, "He eats like a horse."  
  
"Oh my, then I hope we have enough," Jennifer said, "Have a seat by the fire and warm yourself. I'll make the tea."  
  
Virginia smiled her appreciation and thanks. Jennifer quickly began to boil a kettle of water as Virginia sat down beside the fire. Jennifer's three children were playing beside her. The youngest daughter, Rosemary, tugged on Virginia's shirt.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Virginia asked softly.  
  
"Will you read us a story?" The girl said holding up a large hardback book.  
  
"Of course, I'd love to," Virginia said as she took the book gently from the child's arms. She flicked through it and saw that it was made up of various short stories. "My, so many to choose from. Which one shall I read?"  
  
At that moment the other two children quickly jumped up began arguing over which story to hear. Virginia could not help but become overwhelmed with warmth for these children. Their sweetness and cuteness was infectious. Virginia took a deep breath and thought about her future, as a mother and as a lover. It was all just fancy, but nonetheless she liked to dream.  
  
"Since Rosemary asked for a story, she can choose which," Virginia said stopping the argument. "Well Rosemary, what story shall it be?"  
  
"The Rabbit and The Trolls," Rosemary answered with a giggle.  
  
Virginia repressed a smirk and just hoped it didn't read as strange as it sounded. The other children sat back in slight disappointment. They were still happy that they getting a story. In the kitchen Jennifer watched as she made the tea. She liked Virginia very much and could not help but smile at how natural she was with children. Whatever fears Virginia had herself, Jennifer knew she would do just fine.  
  
Outside in the night-time chill, Jack was being helped by Tony and Wolf. Albeit in a dubious way. Whilst Wolf remained helpful, Tony shied away from the more physical aspects of it. Jack had few animals to take care of. Aside from two cows for milking, four sheep for wool, and a clutch of chickens for fresh eggs, Jack relied solely on his trade as a smith for income.  
  
The moon was high in the sky by the time they had finished. Wolf had welcomed the distraction and had dragged Tony out for some fresh air. The trio were sitting down on some bales of hay in the barn, resting and enjoying the calm. Wolf felt surprisingly relaxed even though Jack was barely more than a stranger.  
  
"So what's life like in the palace?" Jack asked while breaking the silence.  
  
"Not as interesting as you might think," Wolf replied.  
  
"Nonsense, I for one am always busy doing something" Tony defended, "There is not a dull day in the palace."  
  
"Well, while you occupy that dungeon you call a workshop, myself and Virginia pass the time as best we can," Wolf responded. "Since we have no work or other such commitments, we simply pass the time together."  
  
"As much as I'm happy to have Virginia back, I still can't see why you returned to the kingdoms!" Tony exclaimed.  
  
"I can only speak for myself, but I think Virginia felt that the kingdoms was her home now. She told me that her destiny was here," Wolf replied. "I didn't argue as I hated that place you call home. The air chokes you with every breath and aside for Central Park, there is nowhere for a wolf to run free."  
  
"Well I don't care what Virginia's motives were to return, I'm just happy she's nearby." Tony said, "Besides, living in the palace you get everything you want for free. Wendell sees to your upkeep. So why not enjoy it?"  
  
"Because the palace is not our home, it's Wendell's." Wolf said.  
  
"How can you complain about living in a palace, having servants taking care of you. Getting anything you want!" Tony responded.  
  
"Virginia and I want a place of our own. A home where we can raise our family in peace. No palace, no servants and no fancy banquets." Wolf answered. "Much like Jack and his family here."  
  
"Oh my life is not that interesting. Certainly I wouldn't trade it for anything," Jack said, "Still, I would have thought living in the palace would have been amazing. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry if I have tarnished your image of it, but when you actually live there it's not as romantic." Wolf replied, "I envy you for what you have here."  
  
"I am proud of what I've made here, but I can't take all the credit though. My family has lived here for generations. They built everything themselves. All I've ever had to do was patch up things." Jack returned. "Still, I've always wanted to extend the house. It is rather cramped for a family of our size. It's fine for the young ones now, but when they get older it'll be more difficult. But I have neither the time or the money to do anything."  
  
"Perhaps you can get the Royal Inventor her to build you something," Wolf joked as she slapped Tony on the back. Both Wolf and Jack found it funny but Tony glared at Wolf.  
  
"I am not in the business of building homes," Tony defended. "I make things that improve peoples standard of living."  
  
"I hardly think that your electrical generator is going to improve peoples standard of living since they haven't the means to use it." Wolf said, "Besides, shouldn't you be working on things that may be of some actual use?"  
  
"I'll have you know that Wendell himself praised me for my efforts," Tony said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Wendell would praise you if you invented a new type of corkscrew," Wolf said wiping the smug grin off Tony's face. "That's what he does. You're his friend and he wants you to be happy. And he'll do that by praising you for anything."  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm doing something productive with my time," Tony responded. "You do nothing all day."  
  
Jack was laughing loudly as Tony and Wolf began to trade insults. They hardly remembered he was there.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tony asked Jack.  
  
"I have never known anyone to argue over something so silly as what they do to pass the time," Jack replied. "Here you're either busy or you're asleep."  
  
"I guess when you look at it that way, it is pointless," Wolf admitted with a laugh. "Still, I would love to live in a town like this."  
  
"Cherry Blossom is a great place to live. It's quiet and everyone here is nice you would be most welcome as neighbours." Jack said.  
  
"I'll take that in mind," Wolf said half seriously. "Who knows, maybe Virginia may like our stay here so much that she might want to live here!"  
  
"Well, there's no rush at the moment," Tony chirped, "The palace isn't that bad after all."  
  
"Don't worry grampa, we won't be moving from the palace," Wolf joked. "At least not anytime soon."  
  
"I'm not stopping you from moving out. In fact I would love it if you and Virginia found a nice place of your own to live in," Tony said. "All I want is the best for my daughter and grandchild. If that means moving to Cherry Blossom, then I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Wolf asked with his mock sad face.  
  
"What about you! I wouldn't care if you fell down a bottomless pit." Tony retorted.  
  
"He doesn't mean that," Wolf said to Jack, "His life would be boring if I wasn't around to entertain him."  
  
"I've no doubt," Jack responded. "You do seem a very charismatic and entertaining person."  
  
The two began to laugh but after a few moments they noticed that Tony was unusually silent. When they looked at him they saw that his eyes had glazed over and he was staring at the floor. There laughter soon turned to concern."  
  
"Anthony, what's wrong?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Mirror," Tony said in a hushed voice, almost like a whisper. "I need a mirror."  
  
"What?" Wolf said, "Why do you need a mirror?"  
  
"Mirror? I need a mirror." Tony repeated.  
  
"There's one in the house," Jack answered.  
  
Tony began to walk towards the house. He seemed dazed and slightly disorientated. Wolf and Jack quickly followed after him.  
  
"Tony wait up!" Wolf said as he grabbed Tony's arm and swung around to face him.  
  
"My god!" Wolf said in shock upon seeing Tony's nose erupting in blood. Tony continued on his way to the house.  
  
Virginia and Jennifer were sitting at the table talking and drinking tea. When Tony burst in the two women rose quickly to there feet.  
  
"Dad!" Virginia shrieked. 


End file.
